


The Road is Pathed

by IEXIST4



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Demon Deals, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/M, Gaurd Dog Sho, Gen, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mild and Major salt, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Valentino & Velvet & Vox Friendship (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IEXIST4/pseuds/IEXIST4
Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Yet not everything that glimmers is gold. Not every sinner is a saint. And those who smile biggest, have cried the most tears.Hiding behind a fake smile always seemed like the best option for Adrien. Whether it be family, friend, foe, or complete strangers no one seemed to want to look behind the mask. No one see's the cracks, not even himself. So for now he'll lean on the shoulder of a close friend with a cold heart. Down the unknown path he'll meet some new faces ready to give him the extra push to crumble the mask and discard the chains that pull him along.After making a deal with a literal demon, Felix must atone for his actions or risk losing more than his soul. Swallowing his pride he must call upon help of those he hurt before he is dragged down into the pit. But, with three powerful Overlords and a demon guard dog watching from the shadows it's a race to break his contract.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/OC, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Valentino & Velvet (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. With Lies and Deception

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hazbin Hotel or Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. All characters, other than my own OC's, belong to their respective creators and studios.

“We want to cancel the contract.”, Felix deadpanned. Coming into the place he had one objective. After easily walking through the front lobby, past the receptionist, and up to the top floor of the studio. He and his ‘companion’ were now seated on the couch of the grandiose meeting rooms that occupied the main floor. 

“Excuse me?”, the unnatural red eyes of the studio owner looked at the two teens who had come into his office, without an appointment, and practically demanded to see him. Interrupting his meeting with his two closest associates and friends. 

“The contract.”, he repeated, “We want to cancel it.”, there was a hush in the room. The guards and the owners' associates looked to be waiting for the boss to speak. With a snap one of the guards took out a cigarette, placing it in his mouth, before another took out a lighter. Once lit the owner took a long drag, letting the red smoke filter from his lips. Letting it drift towards the ceiling. 

“I heard that.”, he eyed the two on his sofa, “I'm just curious why you came into _my_ office, unannounced, interrupting _my_ meeting, and started making demands about canceling _our_ deal.”, as if it was a simple cut and run, “Or did you forget we have a deal, Feline.”, he used the nickname, one of many, to refer to the young man in front of him. 

“That may be true.”, he didn’t deny, “But, due to recent developments I feel as though the contract has reached its peak.”, and they would no longer need their services, “As such we’ve come to terminate our arrangement.” 

“So if we can skip the formalities and cut the remaining ends-”, because he was tired of dealing with the individual and wanted to leave. It would be a simple parting given the low profile the man and his associates had taken to remain out of the public eye for a number of reasons. He was sure he had enough leverage to make the transition swift. 

The man took a long drag of his cigarette, snuffing out the ashes into a tray held by one of his goons, “I don’t think so, sugar.”, Valentino dismissed, “I did my part making all your little dreams come true.”, for better or worse, “You don’t get an out just ‘because.’. Unless your gonna pay me back all the fucking money I wasted for these bullshit errands.” 

“Money? What money?”, Felix questioned what the other was talking about. 

“Read the contract, sweetheart.”, with a snap he materialized a familiar stack of papers, “There’s all those celebrities I got for your little vixen. That type of media publicity doesn't come cheap. And setting up all those little accidents so a certain someone could play hero and impress her little ‘friends.”, all of which added up on the growing contract, “Then there’s all those shopping sprees, lunches at high end restaurants, and of course the use of my personal studio.”, which all came up to a very high, very long list. 

“All of which you’re going to be paying me. With interest of course.”, which added up by the day and have been added since the first swipe of the card, “Either way you owe me.”, contract or not he was going to get what was owed to him. 

“That's extortion!”, the female looked with a mix of anger and shock seeing the charges listed out. Accusing Valentino of trying to get more money then was actually owed. 

“Extortion? No, baby, this is business.”, signed and sealed on the dotted line, “And our business is far from done.”, since it seems there wasn’t much of an understanding between them. Children were so hard to discipline and even less patient, “I also suggest you lower that attitude, little vixen.”, he snickered as he lit another cigarette. 

But, the Italian girl didn’t find anything humorous or funny about the situation. It was the continuous cycle of being kicked in the face. First from her former friends and followers who turned on her. Then losing her modeling job. Her social media pages were flooded with hateful emails and comments. She was being dragged on regular news media and became a joke. Even her parents had turned cold on her when the truth finally came out. Confining her to her room most of the day since she couldn't leave the house. Because of the protests outside. 

Everyday just kept getting worse and worse. 

But, she wasn’t done yet.

She still had an out. She always had an escape. 

“In any case...”, she began ignoring the look from Felix to remain silent and allow him to handle the talking, “It’s easy to see this was too much for you three. Considering you allowed such a major slip up under your noses.”, the three eyed the girl with various expressions of observance, mixed with annoyance, “Honestly I’m not surprised to fail so monumentally.” 

“What the hell are you doing?”, Felix practically hissed at the other. Grabbing her wrist to pull her back down. 

“Don’t get your whiskers twisted.”, she dismissed the other, yanking her arm free, “It’s obvious this is nothing more than a scam. And a bad one at that.” 

“Wanna repeat that?”, Val said dangerously, “You're treading on very short cliffs over shallow water.”, and was very close to taking a dive head first, “I’m being really patient with you waltzing into my office.”, most didn’t make it through the door before he really lost his temper if the reason wasn’t good enough. 

“You don’t scare me with this ‘big boss’ act.”, she dismissed, only adding to the ire of the room’s occupants. Even Felix, usually cold and composed, was beginning to lose his patience with the girl. Who obviously snapped the last of her marbles to mouth off to three powerful individuals. And on their turf, “It was interesting at first, but after awhile it’s obvious that it’s nothing more than a show.” 

“Wanna repeat that?”, Valentino urged, “Because I’m pretty sure we exceeded those so called expectations.”, and they had charts and reports to prove it. 

“Well your charts must be flawed.”, she countered with a haute tone, “Considering that current situation in Paris.”, with concerns about her dwindling popularity among the citizens, “You promised that you would make me popular and beloved in Paris. And keep public opinion positive.”, trying to argue that because she was no longer popular by any means, that it broke the terms of their contract, “And if you think I’m paying for these so called services then you're delusional.”, adding the prospect of legality against the organizations. 

“And that’s my problem how?”, he urged for the girl to continue her little ravings. 

“You ‘promised’ to make me popular. That includes protecting me, us, from any type of negative publicity.”, which the girl was getting and then some. She couldn’t leave her house for days, weeks, because of all the stories discrediting her. Including all the people she had claimed to be associated with. And the mounting litigation against her from organizations, celebrities, and even businesses in Paris, “My reputation is completely destroyed because you three couldn’t do your jobs.”, accusing them of failing to keep up their ends of the deal. 

“Is this bitch serious?”, Vox squinted an eye at the girl. 

“I’m very serious.”, she stated, “And if you think I’m going to be intimidated, then you’ve forgotten who's in charge.” 

“And who would that be?”, all eyes fell on the girl and her declaration of power. Felix, being more inclined, moved away to the other side of the couch. As Lila put on a smug, almost wicked and defiant smile on her rose painted lips. A mischievous look in her eyes. 

“He happens to be the most powerful people in Paris.”, she declared, earning mild interest from the individuals in the office, “So I think about changing that one before I show you what real power is.”, her emotions were already on the tipping point. Surely he noticed and was sending her a little gift, “So unless you want to get hurt, then you better change your tone!”, she pointed at Valentino specifically. 

“So what do you say to that?” 

“Can I stab her now?”, Velvet raised her hand. 

“I think all that fame went to your brain.”, and suffocated any common sense, what little there was, in order to be making open threats to Valentino of all demons. 

“We'll see who's cocky when I'm given the power to squash you like the bug you are.” 

“This bitch has lost her mind.”, ignoring when a red marking formed over her eyes and purple insignia blazed over her face. 

“Ha! Now you’ll see how powerful I really am!”, she grinned wickedly, “Hawkmoth! Give me the power I rightfully deserve!”, she laughed.

Instead of a darkness washing over her for a transformation. Instead a butterfly quickly emerged from the necklace. It flustered right in front of the girls face, then to Felix, before it exited out the window. Leaving the room in a stunned silence upon its departure. The three associates looked at each other before returning their gazes to the girl still looking stunned and dejected after the butterfly left. 

“I...um....”, she stuttered, taking in her position, “...just...joking...”, she offered with a nervous laugh. 

With a sharp snap the room felt like it dropped several degrees. Becoming darker as the windows lost their light and the click of locks echoed up the walls. With only the dim drift of the red smoke and the spark from the cigarette illuminating the room. 

“Now, sugar, you want to repeat that?”, his voice clicked, echoing with an inhuman tone that made Lila’s skin crawl, “What was that about becoming so powerful you squash me like a **_bug._ **”

“Please, Mister Val, I....I....”, she stuttered in fear. 

“There’s no more **_‘please’_ ** anymore.”, he hissed, “I’ve been so patient with your little tantrums. I’ve been so patient with your little demands and shit.”, more than he has allowed anyone, let alone a mortal girl, a child, “I’ve killed bitches for just thinking they could mouth off to me. So unless you wanna be missin that tongue, I suggest you sit your little ass down. **_Now_ **.”, the deathly silence of the girl, shrinking under the malicious gazes caused her to shrivel back, just as one of the goons forced her back onto her sofa next to her companion. Who had been smart enough to put as much distance as he could from the girl. 

“I don’t want to hear another goddamn word out of you.”, warning for the girl to remain silent, “If I hear so much as a peep from your mouth, Velvet’s going to have some new pieces for her toy collection.”, the girl in question flashed a giddy, sharp toothed smile at the mention of getting new parts for her collection. 

“Now, if you read the contract covering expenses, you would know that any and all money used will be reimbursed by the contract holder.”, being them, “Back to the lender.”, which was him and his associates, “Which you have accumulated quite a bit of debt.” 

“You gave us that money.”, he remembered it being a part of the contract with no consequence to repay it back. While Felix was sure she spent her portion on day one, he still had it stashed away. 

“That first 5k was of course included in the contract when you signed. But, you blew it all before the first week was up.”, and kept adding more and more on as the terms of the contract got bigger, “That comes out to 50,000 in loans, plus all the added services you needed for your little fantasy life. Right, little vixen?”, he eyed the Italian girl who shrank back, paled and in a state of shock, “Not to mention all your little clothes, travels, parties, shopping spree, and, and vanilla mocha latte you watched down with your seven star lunches everyday.”, it all added up, “Not to mention bringing along your little friends and entourage on your excursions.”, he snickered, “Hell that fur coat you're wearing must have cost you 4k on it’s own.”, how cute. 

Though by the looks of her male companion he didn’t think it was too adorable as the charges were laid out. 

“Don’t forget all the media coverage for those little exploits.”, complaints of Vox’s connections and advanced technology knowledge in the business. Planting fake articles and photoshops using employees from the studio. Katie and Tom got a nice bonus for their parts doing news coverage and PR control for the ever growing exploits. 

“You know I helped out too!”, Velvet grinned, using her skills with puppetry to make some accidents and feats come together. Crafting those dolls to play her victims, friends, followers, and so forth. Not to mention hyping up the girl on using her various accounts and dummy profiles. 

“It all comes down to one Hell of a bill you owe to me and my associates.”, motioning to Vox and Velvet who each added their own services for Val’s clients. Magic and money that would need to be repaid respectfully and fully. 

“You can’t expect us to pay this amount of money back!”, Felix argued, standing up suddenly. Only to be forced back down by the goon behind him. 

“A deals a deal, Feline.”, he blew out a trail of red smoke that curved into little circles and swirls with abnormal precision, “So unless you have all my money up front. Which I highly doubt either of you children do.”, and judging by their looks it was easy to read, “So until you little shits pay me every cent you owe me we still have business. And if you think you can come into my studio and try to just cut and run. We’re going to have a really big fuck _ing_ **_problem._** ”, his voice deepened causing the two to nearly jump. The fear only heightened by the approaching figures of his ‘employees’ who surrounded them both. 

Taking the initiative Felix attempted to gain leeway back, if just in his favor. Coming from an influential family with connections he was sure he could persuade the other to a more civil resolution. 

“Of course there was full intention to pay for your services.”, he began, “Though considering the magnitude of the bill in question. It doesn’t seem to reflect the services given.”, trying to down payment, while also showing they had resources that could be used against and for the group. Though by the looks of it the three didn’t look bothered. 

“Trust me the numbers are correct and you're going to pay back every cent.”, down to the last coin, “I should be charging you both double just for allowing to live after the shit you tried to pull.”, gaze falling sharply on the female who refused to meet his icy gaze. 

“Don’t think you can come up to our business and try to intimidate us, kid.”, Vox growled, “Brats today have no fucking respect.”, his screen flashes red with angry vein emoticons where his forehead would be. 

“You signed the contract, remember?”, Velvet chirped, not even looking up from her cellphone, “It cost a lot to keep up some stupid teen fantasies.”, time, money, magic, and of course patience to set everything up and keep it going smoothly, “If you're not happy then tough shit. Not our fault you're a couple of dumbass teens who bite off more than they can chew.”, she laughed as she typed on her phone. Stopping to take a selfie with a giggle, “#You2RF@$%!”, she laughed. 

“Now Velvet Cakes that ain’t nice.”, Valentino snickered giving the girl a pat on the head with one of his lower arms, “It’s true, but you shouldn’t rub it in.”, even if it was funny watching them squirm. 

“So now let’s talk about how the **_‘both’ of you_ ** are going to be paying off your debts.”, and when it came to the trio there were only so many ways to even get a fraction of the debt paid off to one of them. 

“How do you expect us to pay off such a debt?”, it was impossible considering the interest that was added and who knew what other kinds of fees. 

“Trust me honey I have ways of getting my money back.”, he grinned in a way that made the Italian girl want to crawl out of her skin and run out of the room. Even Felix felt anxious under the gaze of the demon moth, “We’ll discuss the minor details at a later date. I have other business I must attend to and I’m sure you both need to collect your thoughts.”, and get their affairs in order should they continue to try to act smart, “So be expecting contact very soon.” 

“But, do feel free to come bye anytime.”, of course with their payments, “So if that’s all, get the **_fuck_ **out.”, with a snap the two were escorted out by Valentino’s own goons and hired hands. Removing them from the Overlord’s sight. 

“You honestly expect them to pay off all that money Vally?”, Velvet didn’t even look up from her phone. 

“Honestly babe, you should just kill em both.”, Vox commented adding what good content it would make on his channel for a good torture session. 

“Not just yet.”, he felt like drawing it out a bit more, “I got something special planned for those two fucking little shits.”, he always hated when mortals thought they were so smart and wanted to get cocky, “I got my top guy on em to make sure they stay in line.”, and drag them back if they wanted to run. And bury them if they kept trying to weasel out on their debts. 

“In the meantime, I think we need to make a bigger point.”

“What kind of point?”, Vox raised an eyebrow. 

“Like I said I don’t like bitches who get smart.”, especially those who wanted to act big with no bite. He could appreciate a good back bone now and then. Made it more satisfying when he ripped it out of them. But, a smart mouth out of a proven weakling with no kind leverage. It pissed him off, “And there’s more than one way to teach a bitch a lesson.” 

“What did you have in mind?”, Valentino flashed his hot pink teeth towards his companion. After a short analyzing stare, Vox gave an equally malicious grin. 

“I’ll call Killjoy and Trench.”, he took out his phone and started making calls to the studio. 

“Oh~This is going to be so much fun!”, Velvet beamed as she began posting on her account to her followers. 

* * *

After the lackluster, basically disastrous, meeting between him and three ‘demons’, Felix found himself in a bind. With the debt looming over his head he was backed into a corner. He couldn’t go to his mother, who would no doubt question how he got affiliated with the group. He also knew he didn’t have the funding to pay off the debt in full. And his ‘partner’ was no help. Practically relying on him to dig them out of what essentially was her mess. 

It was her fault they were even in the situation with her loose spending in order to keep up her fake rich lifestyle. Which at this point was already deep in the mud thanks to the interference of a certain individual who exposed her fraud to the entire city beyond. 

She was useless. Always had been from the start. Throwing away any chance, any aspect, of a trump card. Wasting it just to make a point. 

And he would curse her and himself for even giving her the time of day.

Now after three days, three long days of mauling over his options he found himself at a crack in the road. A road he swore he would never again cross if he could help it. Yet, coming to the end of his rope he needed all the aid he could get. 

Which meant having to pull some strings and call in some ‘favors.’. He was a magician of manipulation after all. A couple of phone calls and some acting would bring his final plan into action. Now sitting in the penthouse suite of the Le Grande Paris Hotel, after calling a meeting with Chloe Bourgeois and her group of friends, it was time to implement his plan. It started off fine, just a simple meeting. 

That was until his ‘other’ guests arrived. The butler announced their arrival, much to the surprise of the first group. As he suspected there was a tear in a group. More casualties left from the Italian girls plotting and manipulations. The once strong group of friends had been torn to shreds. A husk of the lively mass that he had come to know over time. 

“I called you all together.”, Felix said before anyone left or a fight broke out, “I told you all to meet here.”, admitting he deceived them to get the group in one room. 

“Why?”, the group demanded why the other would call them all for a meeting and lie about the others being there. 

“I called you here because there is an issue.”, he began, “That if not resolved, could mean trouble. Big trouble.” 

“What kind of issue?”, while many were still skeptical about each other, whatever was bothering the blond must be big. Especially if he spent so much effort to get them all in one place. 

“Admittedly I’ve done somethings, actions, that haven’t gone as I would hoped.”, he began, “These things, looking back on them, have led me to the position I am now. And caused me to do and participate in activities that I am honestly ashamed of. Sickened even.”, his short speech left the occupants feeling...uncomfortable. Worried and anxious about what he was building up to. 

“These actions have gravely affected individuals, familial and otherwise. Leaving a trail of consequences.”, he said, “People like my family, myself...and you all.”

“Us?”

“What did you do to us?”, they looked at each other, suspicion and worry growing.

“Seriously Felix what is this about?” 

“Yeah dude just spit it out.”, because he was freaking them out by dragging it on. 

“Fine.”, he relented, “I admit I messed with my cousin.”, he admitted he and his cousin never got along, “I’ve played some pranks on him here and there.” 

“Define pranks?”, because his definition seemed slightly more skewed than what others would consider a harmless prank, "And seriously what are you talking about?", first he started talking about dire situations and now he was talking about pranks. Something was off. 

“Adrien has always been this overly optimistic dreamer and acts like a naïve child.”, always seeming happy and carefree, “All he ever talked about was going to public school and making friends with the...well all of you.” 

“Was that an insult?” 

“Adrien has responsibilities and expectations to take over his father's company.”, yet someone still wanted to goof off and make friends with those clearly below his family's status. 

“Still waiting for a point.”, before that got up and left. 

“Did you just bring us here to complain about your cousin?”, and insult them. 

“No. As I said the real issue is that guy, Yue.”, he brought up the older boy to the group, “He’s not what he appears to be and has casted some kind of spell over my cousin and anyone he comes across.”, and whatever he was up to even Felix felt...uneasy. 

“Again this seems like a ‘you’ problem.”, adding that if the two clashed it was between them. They already had their involvement with Yue and barely got away. And wouldn’t tempt getting on his bad side again. Especially on the word of another person. 

“It’s bigger than just us ‘butting heads’.”, Felix said, “There is something not right about him. A cold, calculating presence hidden behind an even colder façade.”, where a presence lived. Watching those who would never suspect it to dwell. Until it came out and struck. 

“But, besides that I brought you all here for another reason.”, which, unfortunately he couldn’t hold off, “I have a secret I need to share with you. All of you.” 

“What secret?”, the group watched the male warily. Something was defiantly off with him and it wasn't just his talking. 

Felix let out an exhale. 

“It all started last summer...”, at the beginning Felix was standing in front of the group telling them of his activities. Starting off with a simple vacation/business trip, that quickly spiral into a web of lies, deception, and illegality that left the room ensnared in the sheer detail, “...So basically I spent the majority of the summer and part of the fall pretending to be my cousin.”, the group was shocked. 

“You...pretended to be Adrien? How?” 

“We’re identical.”, it wasn’t hard to believe. 

“T-That cannot be true.”

“Nino?”

“You're lying. I talked with Adrien. We even faced-timed multiple times.”, he would know if he was talking to a fake. 

“Are you sure about that?”, Felix seemed to challenge. 

_“Hey Nino, it’s great to hear from you! Sorry I can’t be there with you guys. Things have been really busy traveling. You know how father can be.”_

_“Hey guys sorry I haven’t talked to you recently. It’s been so busy here in New York.”_

_“Hey Chloe, great to hear you're having such a great time with your mom.”_

_“Of course I want to hear the new song Kitty Section wrote, they’re music is awesome.”_

_“I’m traveling back to Paris soon, I can’t wait to see all my friends. You guys are the best!”_

As he continued his act as his cousin, his voice was almost too much to listen to. As he repeated past conversations with them through the summer. 

“I’ve been able to copy my cousin since we were little kids.”, being identical it was fairly simple to pick up Adrien’s mannerisms, “And since his father barely let’s anyone near him. It would be too easy to just step in and take his place.”, since only certain people had contact with him. So he's not even his fans could tell them apart. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.”, Nino put his mouth feeling a wave of nausea build in his stomach. 

“When Fall came around and it was time for Felix to return from his travels. We had to integrate my cousin back into his life.”, especially when he was locked up and was missing a full summer of timeline. 

“How would that even work?” 

“As if I know.”, he only did the part he was told to do and pretended to be his cousin, “During the last days before Adrien was due to return and he had his ‘accident’, that caused him head trauma.”, it was a big topic back in Paris. That Adrien, the young model from Paris, had been injured in a car accident. Though not much information was released, there were news stories daily. 

“Was that fake too?” 

“No. Adrien already had head trauma from the assault.”, it was only a matter of changing the circumstances for how he got them, “When he came too the doctors told him he was in a car accident and would have lapse in his memory.”, which were corroborated by a number of people about what he had been doing, “And of course Rossi used the accident to get more sympathy from all of you. Pretending to be injured and having trauma.”, and making up stories about what had happened and giving him ‘missing’ information when he couldn't remember what happened during the summer. 

“And yet another thing to add to the list of reasons to hate her.”, besides the stuff they already knew about her deceptions. 

“And of course with the accident and Adrien’s injuries, he couldn’t work and it would explain his lack of memory and limitations.”, so he had to rely on the words of others to fill in the gaps and cover up what he had repressed. But, even so trusted others to aid him and believed what he was told. 

Even if it seemed wrong. Because that was his nature. Trusting. 

“This is...what even is this?” 

“Yue has Adrien completely under his control.”, to the point he was more of a shadow of his former self than even Felix could stomach, “I may have done many, many questionable things. And yeah I don’t like my cousin. But even I know he doesn’t deserve what’s happening to him.”, it didn’t mean he didn’t care. 

“Oh, but you had no problem parading around as Adrien and messing with his social life.” 

“I’ve already admitted I was wrong.”

“Like that matters!” 

“You’re supposed to be his family.”

“And you're supposed to be his friends.”, he countered, “If you couldn’t even tell us apart and believed some stranger over your own friend. Then you're no better than me.” 

“Don’t even compare us to you!”, they felt insulted that they were even in the same league as Felix. Who pretended to be Adrien. Their friend. 

“Why? Because it’s true? Because it shows that given the chance you jump ship like a bunch rats when something better comes along. Because in the end you're all nothing but a bunch of opportunists looking for a free ride.”

“I’ve never hidden my dislike for my cousin. But, even I know he’s too good hearted and naïve to even know what half crap he was being accused of was.”, at least how he used to be, “Without even a second glass you dropped him because of a crocodile of some no name minx because she told you a couple of stories and cried at the drop of the hat.” 

“You treated him like everyone else does. An item. A trophy to be won. An accessory to be worn and displayed and rubbed in everyone’s face because you thought you owned him.”, because that’s what he had always been. A thing.

“Just being close to him made you all feel so big. Just like having Rossi buying you everything you wanted and promising to make all your little dreams come true.”, no matter the cost to anyone else, “The only difference is what we got out in the end.”

The good and the bad. 

The room had gone quite. Emotions mixing and faces unsure of what to do next. What could they even say? 

“I know this is a lot to take in.”, he wasn’t going to deny it, “Looking back this whole thing has spiraled into a literal nightmare.”, with twists and turns even Shyamalan couldn’t come up with, “So yes. I pretended to be my cousin for the entire summer and hung out with all of you.”, for better or worse, “I laughed, talked about your problems, hung out, and participated in your little events.”, like watching movies, going to the arcade, and looking for an ice cream cart. And admittedly he did almost like it, “But, no matter what I still had a job to do.”, and those feelings, complicated as they were, twisted in ways he couldn’t control. Because at the time it was ‘Adrien’ who did. So it would be Adrien that faced the consequences. 

So before the real Adrien was set to return back to his normal life he made sure to thin the lines that held him up. Down to the last visible thread. 

And let them snap where they may.

“I did it.” 

In a flash, he found himself coughing, holding his stomach. Thanks to a well placed punch by non-other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

‘Well she took that better than I thought.’, even in pain he had to admit he was expecting worse.

The group didn’t feel much or any sympathy for the injured boy on floor nursing her sore stomach.

“You...You...You!?”, Marinette hissed. Her chest rising with each intake. Eyes burning to the point he swore he saw red. Even Felix, still holding his stomach, had never seen such fury from anyone. Cutting and burning. And unfortunately for his luck, it was aimed at him. 

“Marinette...?”

“All those letters, all the emails, the texts, everything was you!?”, everything they had been through over the summer. It was him. Felix. Not Adrien. 

Those group chats.

Not Adrien.

Hanging out in the city.

Not Adrien.

Her confession...

Not Adrien.

“I only answered those letters and messages as my cousin would. He doesn’t know what was in them.”, it was just a matter of keeping them prevalent and making sure his cover wasn’t blown. 

“And everything else?”, Marinette demanded him to answer. 

“It meant nothing.”, the words were cold and hollow. 

Marinette tried to lung at Felix. Only to be held back by her classmates. 

Nino got in front of her, “Marinette calm down.”, when it looked like she would rush past him, she was contained by Kim and Luka. Each grabbing an arm to make sure she didn’t do anymore damage. 

“Let me go!”, she demanded. 

“Not until you calm down dudette.”, Nino said, “Trust me I know slugging this creep would be warranted. And I would let you have at it.”, having to hold himself back from taking a few swings himself, “But, there is a bigger issue at hand.”, he explained trying to calm Marinette down, “Which means we need him alive.”

For now at least. 

“I don’t want anything from him.”, she hissed, “He’s a monster!” 

“I’m right here you know.”, Felix reminded them, earning cold stares from the others. 

“Keep talking and you won’t be for much longer.”, and a lot of them were planning how to do it.

“So all those letters. The poems. The emails and phone messages.”, all those were just Felix pretending to be...to be..., “But...how, he couldn’t...I would have...”, she could have told them apart, “He knew things only Adrien would know.”, even details only him and her had been through, “How did you know all that?” 

“What do you think? That blogger has a mouth worse than her reporting skills.”, Felix commented. 

“What did you say?”, Nino looked ready to swing. 

“Are you saying Alya told our secrets?” 

“Typical.”, Chloe huffed, “She’s always had loose lips.” 

“Yeah and she was pretty much Rossi’s right hand.”, who told her everything she needed, “How do you think I knew how to act around you? How to sound when I wrote to you. And about how ‘one of you’ was planning to write that overly sympathetic, sugary sweet, confession to Adrien.”, it gave him a toothache just thinking about it, “She told Rossi and Rossi told me.”, and everything just flowed after that. 

“But, why?” 

“Because Rossi wanted my cousin and knew you had a crush on him.”, and using Felix’s impression of his cousin created a plan to get her out of the way, “So she staged the rejection and...”, before he could finish Marinette had quickly jumped him. Somehow getting away from both boys and went straight for Felix. 

“Marinette!?!”

“I’ll kill you! I will kill you!”, she tightened her grip on the boy's neck. Pressing further and further down on his windpipe. 

The group rushed to pull the two apart. And to their surprise Marinette had a firm grip on Felix’s grip. It took the combined force of the boys to pull her off Felix. With Kim and Luka having to hold her back again. To their surprise the girl put up a fight as she tried to get back to the task of eliminating the blond. 

“Seriously.”, Felix coughed, “What is wrong with you?”, he rubbed his throat. Feeling the claw marks on his throat. She was trying to kill him. 

“I think that’s our line.” 

“What is wrong with you?”, Marinette hissed at the boy on the floor. Watching as he slowly stood, a hand still nursing his neck.

“Considering you just tried to kill me....”, he coughed, rubbing his sore throat, “You have a pretty strong grip.” 

But, Marinette only snorted. Looking as though she would take another shot at the male. Her classmates and friends moving her to a safe distance as they tried to comfort and calm her. 

“Marinette.”, Nino stepped in, “I know this is a lot. I mean a lot to take in. And a part of you wants to beat his face in.”, he could relate more than he could even vocalize at the moment. 

“Maybe we should take a break.”, obviously it was too much and emotions were high as it was. They could break apart, away from Felix, and find a calmer space to vent. 

“I’m fine.”, Marinette took a couple of breaths, trying hard to remain as calm as possible, “Start explaining. Now.”, if they were going to even consider entertaining the boy anymore then they already allowed. They wanted the whole truth. 

“Fine.”, it wasn’t like he hadn’t any other choice, “It began last Fall...”, he began again. From the plan that had taken root and bloomed into the present. 

“And so basically after exhausting all my leads I had no other option, but to come to the rest of you.”, by the end of the explanation there was a cold, pensive silence in the room. The group was beyond speechless at what they had just been told. Wide eyed, stunned, with their mouths agape. 

Nino sucked in a deep breath and held it. 

Chloe tensed. 

Marinette stood in stunned silence.

Even Luka couldn’t find the words. 

“Okay I get it.”, he didn’t have to be a genius to read the room, “You hate me.”, it was painfully obvious. Yet as he searched the room for any sign of life behind those eyes, his gaze had caught the deep blue of the bluenette. Who upon meeting those green orbs shifted. 

“Hate?”, Marinette frowned, “No. I feel something much deeper for you.”, a bile of spite and loathing that she had never felt before. Twisting and churning in the pits of her every soul. That screamed and demanded only one thing. 

Pain. Anguish. And above all obliteration of the boy who dared to share the same face of the once set her heart ablaze. Whose smile gleamed like the sun and very being radiated with the same warmth. 

“Okay look, I know I made a mistake...”

“A mistake? A mistake!?”

“Is that supposed to be some kind of a joke?”

“Because if it is, dude, fuck you.”, because they weren’t laughing. Slowly, but surely, finding the emotions beginning to swell up and take form. 

Marinette gritted, coming to stand in front of Felix, “Before I even consider allowing you to breathe another breath.”, in the room or fresh air in general, “I have questions.”, and he was going to answer them. The other’s stand with all attention on the bluenette, debating whether or not she would swing again, or if they would even stop her. 

“All the letters I sent.”, she brought up, “The messages, the videos, the gift baskets, and handmade articles of clothing I made for Adrien. Where did they go?”, because it was clear that Adrien never got them given his confusion about their existence, if he even knew they were made. 

“As I said before. I was told to answer all messages that were addressed to Adrien. And answer them accordingly.”, which included fan mail and emails from fans and even his classmates. It was basically just acting. Playing the part of his cousin, “I used his phone and answered those messages and emails sent to him.”, everything was just thrown away right after. 

“Acting?”, so everything was just some play to him? An act? 

“Wow, just wow.” 

“And I thought I was a cold-hearted bitch.”, Chloe glared at Felix with a venom stronger than even Queen Bee’s tempo.

“How could you do something so...so...horrible?!” 

“It wasn’t supposed to be anything. Just a joke or prank.”, at least it started out as one. 

“Is that what you call stealing his phone?” 

“Or interfering with his friendships and relationships.”

“And those horrible and insulting messages you sent everyone pretending to be him.” 

“How can you even think any of what you did was okay? And treating it like some harmless prank.” 

“I told you it didn’t mean anything.”, at least to him, “It started out as a prank. I went to Adrien’s room to grab his phone to get a video and...”

“A video?”, was that what this was all about?, “What video?”, the questioned suspiciously. 

“It doesn’t matter.”, he ran a hand through his hair, “The point is I tried to get the video and there was...an accident.”, while he didn’t go into specifics about the incident in question, the main point was Adrien was indisposed. 

“Adrien was...hurt?”

“What did you do to him?”, Chloe accused Felix. 

“Nothing.”, he denied touching Adrien, though no one in the room seemed to believe him, “...Someone had gotten into Adrien’s room, I don’t know.”, when he got to the room the door was open and Adrien was on the floor. 

“How did no one know about this?”, it would have been splashed over the news if a famous Parisian model was attacked in his hotel room. Someone would have talked. 

“Between the Agreste and the Graham De Vanily family making unwanted situations disappear isn’t much of a problem.”, especially if you had enough money and knew the right connections, “Getting rid of something like assault and harassment is peanuts. Especially industries where appearance is everything.”, and the entertainment industry was notorious for both. And covering up the blemishes had become second nature for businesses to maintain their brands, “After the ‘incident’ happened and Adrien was indisposed. My uncle and aunt came up with a business plan of sorts.” 

“A business plan?” 

“Do you know how many contracts Adrien had that last summer? Thousands, possibly millions for advertisements, photoshoots, endorsements, and deals all over the world. Which got put in jeopardy because the company's star model got himself injured.”, the way he illustrated it made those listening visibly ill. As if Adrien getting hurt and assaulted was his fault. And not whoever tried to take advantage of him and left him for dead.

“So it was decided until the situation was handled, I would be my cousin's stand-in.”, and basically lived as Adrien until the summer was up and Adrien recovered enough to return to his 'life'. Which had been repurposed. 

“You...pretended to be Adrien? How?” 

“We’re identical.”, it wasn’t hard to believe, “I’ve been around him long enough to copy his mannerism and personality.”, and looking alike allowed him to just blend into Adrien’s life no problem, “Plus I had extra help when it came to keeping up appearance with Adrien’s ‘friends’.” 

“How?” 

“How do you think? That Italian cuff riding vixen. Lila Rossi.”

“Lila!?” 

“What does she have to do with this?” 

“Please. She completely jumped at the chance to make her little dreams come true. To her it was her chance to get close to notable figures and build up her reputation as a respectable influencer.”, and the ruse just played out, “She gave me all your phone numbers and played the part of the model friend. Using my cousin's name and uncles brand as leverage for herself. And of course giving all her little followers what they wanted to keep their obedience.” 

“When Fall came around and it was time for Felix to return from his travels. We had to integrate my cousin back into his life.”, especially when he was locked up and was missing a full summer of timeline. 

“How would that even work?” 

“As if I know.”, he only did the part he was told to do and pretended to be his cousin, “During the last days before Adrien was due to return and he had his ‘accident’, that caused him head trauma.” 

“Was that fake too?” 

“No. Adrien already had head trauma from the assault.”, it was only a matter of changing the circumstances for how he got them, “When he came too the doctors told him he was in a car accident and would have lapse in his memory.”, which were corroborated by a number of people about what he had been doing and how he ended up in the hospital, “And of course Rossi used the accident to get more sympathy from all of you. Pretending to be injured and having trauma.”, and making up stories about what had happened. 

“And of course with the accident and Adrien’s injuries. He couldn’t work and it would explain his lack of memory and limitations.”, so he had to rely on the words of others to fill in the gaps and cover up what he had repressed. But, even so trusted others to aid him and believed what he was told, “Along with the medications he’s been taking he isn’t exactly in his right mind.” 

Even if it seemed wrong. 

"But, apparently that wasn't enough for that lying minx.", she had to consort with individuals to boast her up even more. “Now because of all those trips, shopping sprees, restaurants, everything was being fronted by...him.”, and added onto the tab along with interest, “Now he's calling for his money to be paid in full.”

“What are you muttering about?”, Chloe questioned, not wanting to hear the boy's voice anymore. 

“I’m talking about Rossi. I should have known better than to work with her on any level.”, and now it was coming back to bite, basically maul him, “I got mixed up with some strangers she claimed to be associated with. And now their calling up a debt.”, with a high price tag. 

“So in your twisted mind you thought it was a good idea to take money from some shifty stranger you didn’t know.”, that was real smart.

“I didn’t take any money.”, Felix argued, “Most of the debt came from Rossi and her uncontrolled spending habits to impress her small minded followers.”, basically the group he was looking at.

“Who are you calling small minded?” 

“Considering the amount of money wasted on you alone, small minded is being generous.”, and he had picked through those expenses painfully and thoroughly, “Two signed guitars by Jagged Stone for 2,500 euros a piece. A NASA grade telescope for 5,000 euros. Olympic Training Equipment set for 8,500 euros. 2,000 euros for private sessions at the Parisian Zoo.”, and those were on a slow week. 

“You all spent all that?”, the group of teens looked at each other. Remembering all the expensive items and trips they had been given out of the blue. 

“W-We didn’t.”

“Lila gave us all that stuff.” 

“And you weren’t suspicious about how she could afford to buy you all nice things and take you on fancy trips almost every week?” 

“We thought...she was being nice to us because...she was our friend.” 

“Friends? Please. Even I wouldn’t spend that kind of money on people I only knew for a shorter time than I keep a new pair of shoes.”, which for her was a week at most. 

Luka shook his head, “Nothing gets given for free.”, there was always going to be strings attached. Especially if somethings seemed to good to be true. 

“The only reason she gave you all that stuff and took you out was to buy your friendship so you would think she was amazing.”, and would keep hanging on her every word, “And now she’s basically racked up a ton of debt.” 

“How could she be in debt?”, she worked as a model and her parents were diplomates. 

“Rossi dug herself into deep debt to keep up her lies. Going so far as to have fake articles posted and setting up disasters to make herself look like some kind of hero.”

“Excuse me?”

“Did you say fake articles and disasters?” 

“Yeah. Among borrowing money. She retained other services from the organization's top associates to make her lies appear real.”, explaining that the articles and photos of Rossi were all faked. Along with those instances that happened out of nowhere that made her look like a hero. 

“I...she...but...”

“Honestly I don’t know how to feel about this.”, at this point they should all feel dead. A mixture of something foul and toxic brewing within the deepest parts of their guts. 

“I think I'm going to be sick.”, the brewing in their guts boiled stirred by their growing emotions of the situation. 

“She’s gotten herself in so much debt that there is no possible way she could even begin to pay it. And after opening her mouth and sticking out her rusted silver tongue. She pissing off the heads of the association she claimed to know so well. They’ve basically made it clear to collect the entire debt.”, no matter the cost.

“And how does that involve you?”

“Like I said we were briefly working together and she got mixed in order to keep her mouth shut.”, and it snowballed into this, “The only reason I even put up with her was to...get something from my uncle.”

“But, I didn’t think it would go this far.”, to the point he had to seek help from a bunch of high schoolers. 

“This is completely...impossible.” 

“Kagami?” 

“I still cannot accept this...ludicrous explanation.”, it was just so wrong, “I was dating Adrien. I would know if he wasn’t...if he wasn’t himself.”, she was too observant. Detailed and focused. 

“Well you didn’t.”, Felix stated, “Sorry to break it to you but it was me you were talking to on the phone. Texting about your social problems and issues with your mother. And it was me who broke up with you because you have about as much personality as a block of ice.”

The fencer gasped. 

“Whoa...that is messed up.”

“Pretending to be your cousin and tricking everyone was one thing. But, breaking up with his girlfriend.”, that was low. 

“It wasn’t like he wasn’t thinking about it.”, Felix half argued, “Even if I hadn’t stepped in, Adrien was already considering breaking up with her because, as I mentioned, she has no personality. Treating everything so seriously and never considering his feelings. Honestly, I think I did him a favor on that one.” 

“That’s completely uncalled for!” 

“But it’s the truth.”, might as well say it while he still had the chance, “Adrien might have liked her. But, he wasn’t in love with her. He just never had the spine to disappoint anyone.”, or learn how to cut off loose ends, “Plus it’s not like there was any connection there.”, or would ever be, “I may regret a lot of things I’ve done to him. But, that was not one of them.”, his words were cold and piercing. Uncaring even as he revealed his deception of breaking up two individuals in the guise of his cousin, “Honestly it wouldn't have worked out anyway. Your relationship in general was no more than a business deal between my uncle and your mother.”, nothing more than a deal to combine their assets through their children. 

Kagami herself stood there taking in the revelation of deceit. How she had been easily fooled just because of an imposter with the same face of the boy she had loved. Some of the teens came to comfort her. Trying to soothe the storm growing inside her. 

“You are just the worst!”, Chloe hissed at Felix who had yet to falter, holding his aloof expression. 

“And you're just all honey and rainbows Queenie.”, he tsked at the girl’s hypocrisy, “I doubt you have anything to say to me concerning morality considering your list of transgressions.”, seeing the girl visibly tremble, “I doubt anyone in this room, even the ‘Everyday Ladybug’, can judge me about right and wrong. Considering all I know about most of you and how you handle your problems.”, especially how low they would go in order to get what they wanted. 

“I may not be the best person, but I know I’m better than the majority of you.” 

“Like being a socio-path!” 

“You're a monster.”

“And you're all sheep, lambs, and hypocrites.”, Felix declared, “I didn’t come here expecting any of you to welcome me with open arms and sing kumbaya while watching movies with a pain of homemade cookies.”, he got enough of that as Adrien, pretending to actually like them, borderline tolerating the group, “I only came here because, unfortunately, you were all my last option.”, and it was a short list. 

“Considering everything you’ve told us, I think it’s fair to say that’s completely not going to happen.”

“You think we actually help knowing all the horrible, deceptive, manipulative things you did to us.”, pretending to be their friend, literally stealing his cousin's identity, and toying with their emotions for months. 

“The only thing we should be giving you is a beat down!”, Alix cracked her knuckles and most of the room agreed. 

“I think that would be agreeable.”, Kagami practically sprinted over to Felix and looked ready to take the first swing. 

“Trust me.”, a voice said, “That wouldn’t be a good idea.”, the group looked to the side of the room to see a figure emerge from the shadows. The group stood back, warning bells blaring, seeing the large figure just appear in the penthouse of Chloe’s bedroom. How long had he been there? 

“Um, who are you exactly?”

"A better question is how did you get in my room?" 

The male eyed the group with sharp royal blue eyes, “I’m just a guard dog.”, it was his job. The group watched as he moved from the shadows allowing his features to become clearer. Short styled silver hair with a line of black on the side. Built frame, tall, dressed in a long sleeve silver turtle neck. Matching long-trench style jacket and silver pants. And gray boots. A silver chain coming out of the pocket and black gloves that ran trough his hair before settling back to his side. 

“Aren’t you Rossi’s limo driver or something?”, they remembered seeing him driving around the limos and cars the Italian girl would ride around the city in. Many being intimidated by his height and build. Still did. 

“I’m one of the Triple V’s employees.”, he said, “An asset collector.”, among other things required of him. Collecting any debts owed to the three Overlords or just regular guarding duties. When the contract was struck he was assigned escort duty for a perceived amount of time. Keeping track of all the expenses the clients spent. Along with records for places visited and interactions. 

“Triple V’s?”, was that a business or something? To most of the group it didn’t mean anything. But, for Felix it meant everything. 

“The Triple V’s. Three of the biggest bosses in the entertainment, social media, and pleasure districts of Pentagram City.”, the guard dog explained the position for which the three held and the power they had at their disposal in so little words, “I’m Guarder.”, he introduced himself.

“Though at the moment I’m tasked with making sure ‘he’ and ‘her’, don’t try and skip out on their payments.”, by any means needed, “Which also means I can’t have you harming them in ways that will make getting payments difficult.”, which included attempts on his life. 

“So for a moment...”, in the blink of an eye he stood between Felix and the group. Grabbing Kagami and holding her up by the arm with one hand, “Would you mind not making my job too difficult.”, at least with unneeded threats that might force him to intervene. 

“He’s quick.”

“And strong.”

“And...not bad looking.”, all eyes looked at Chloe at her open statement, “Well he is.”, she wasn’t going to apologize for it. 

“You can put me down now.”, Kagami said, indicating she was no harm. 

“Sure.”, with a slight bend he placed the girl back on the floor. Seeing as she wasn’t a threat. 

“Domo.”, she thanked him politely before turning her attention to Felix. Her eyes calm, but raging beneath. 

“So you’ll stop if anyone tries to hurt him or Rossi in any way?”, she questioned out loud. 

“As long as it’s not fatal.”, no blood or broken bones. Bruises varied though.

“Good to know.”, which ended with a slap to Felix’s face. The boy let out a pain yowl at the impact. It would be the least of his worries if anyone else in the room had anything to do about it. But, some tense practically feeling the impact of the hit. 

“Honestly that wasn’t as satisfying as I wished.”, it was too light, “But, it’s a start.” 

“Let me have a turn.”, Chloe volunteered to take a swing. Fist balled for a good punch along the doppelgangers face, but the look from the guard dog told her otherwise. 

“Anyway Mr. Valentino wanted me to check on his ‘clients’ and make sure they weren’t trying to forgo their responsibilities.”, which translated to leave and or disappear without paying. And if they did drag them back. 

“So you're a hired goon then.” Chloe voiced while power walking over to Guarder, “So it’s true then?”, everything they had been told was true. 

Guarder remained stiff, but attentive. Only proving that what Felix said was true. 

“So why come and tell us about your troubles?”, they were the last people who would think Felix would come and tell his problems too. Unless he had a death wish. 

“I’m telling all of you because...”, he paused, “Because there’s more to the issue.” 

“Between what you’ve told us concerning framing, assault, defamation, and a list of other illegal activities. What else is there?”, because at this point it couldn’t possibly be any worse. 

“So either spill your guts or get gutted. Because I am beyond the point of throwing you and this mutt onto your butts.”, and then having them thrown in jail. 

“Alright, alright.”, no use beating around the bush, “I might have...”

“Might have what?”

“I lost Adrien’s soul in a contract I signed with a demon.” 

“I’m sorry...what?” 

“I lost Adrien’s soul and got him mixed up with a demon.”, again there was a silence in the room as those in attendance soaked in what they had just been told. 

“Did you say demon?”, as a creature with horns and a tail. 

“What did you do to Adrien!?”, Chloe demanded, grabbing Felix by the scruff of his jacket. Only to be plucked off by the enforcer. 

“He used his soul as collateral for the debt.”, Guarder replied, “At the risk of being bonded in a contract to my employers in order to pay off his own debt. A collateral was added onto the contract to ensure that in the event payments couldn’t be made.”, there was something of equal value to take its place. 

“A demon?”, did he mean that literally or figuratively. 

“Not just any demon. Valentino.”, even the name sent a tense sensation up his nerves. 

“Who?”

“A demon who owns and operates the biggest Porn Studio in the adult district of Hell. There is no form of depravity he won’t sell for the right price.”, which didn’t even include the other criminally legal activity he did on the side, “He also owns a number of clubs, brothels, and a few hotels in Pentagram City. Along with Vox, the television demon and Velvet, the doll demon.”, all three making up the Three V’s. 

“A literal demon?” 

“How did you find these people?”, let alone make a deal with an actual demon. 

“I...didn’t.’, he admitted, “That...Rossi, found the card on the ground and got in contact with them.”, he got dragged in when he thought he could get something out of it, “It just kept getting worse and worse and before I could even think of getting out.”, he was already trapped, “And only got worse when she opened her mouth and insulted the demons.”, and got them more upset to the point even he feared they would end them right in the office. 

“Oh you poor babies. Didn’t get what you wanted.”, Chloe was not amused. 

“So you made a deal with literal demons and got Adrien mixed into your mess?” 

“I didn’t...he wasn’t...it’s complicated.”, even for him.

“How is it complicated? You fucking signed a contract with an actual demon.”, and given the amount of mess they dealt with concerning akuma’s it wasn’t much of a stretch that there were literal demons in the world. 

“Not...intentionally.”, at least getting Adrien’s soul involved, “If I had to take a guess it's taking advantage of an opportunity.”, the opportunity being Adrien. And given his depression and trauma it would be simple for any person, a demon especially, to take advantage. 

“So it wasn’t enough you ruined Adrien's life. You had to literally use demon magic to do it?” 

“Seriously what did Adrien ever do to you to warrant all the shit you put him through?” 

“Not cool asshole.” 

“Gee why don’t you tell me how you really feel.”, Felix muttered, looking off to the side. 

“Oh I got a lot of words to tell you.”, Chloe gritted as she glared at the other boy, “Honestly I’m rooting for these ‘demons’ to do whatever unholy torture they’re going to do to you and Liar Rossi.”, and the feeling was mutual on a number of levels. 

“If something has happened to Adrien. If he has been violated in any way I will castrate you with my fucking saber.”, Kagami spat in anger. 

“Did Kagami just curse?”, it was rare hearing the fencing protégé curse or use profanity. 

“Not what you need to be focusing on.”, though it was rather interesting. 

“Of all the despicable things you’ve done, this is by far the worst!”, to the point they didn’t know which topped the list. 

“Forget the demons, I’ll rip you apart myself!”, Chloe snapped, ready to pounce on Felix, but the guard dog stood in her way, “Step aside.”, she ordered.

“Not an option.”, he still had a job to do. 

“You think you're going to stop me?”, she scoffed, “I’m not afraid of some mutt or whatever you are.” 

“Let’s just make something perfectly **clear**.”, the room dropped several degrees, the air growing thick, as shadows pooled over the enforcers' features. His full height easily eclipsing the heiress. The group gasped, silently looking around as they huddled close. 

“Don’t ever call me a **mutt**. I will rip your **_fucking_ **throat out and bury you while you still gasp for breath.”, he growled, “Got it?” 

“o-o-O-k-kay...Chloe squeaked, instinctively taking a couple of steps back. 

In a blink the shadows disappeared and the room regained it’s normal features. 

“Domo.”, he said, “You can continue.”, though some wondered if it was right to even continue after that short altercation. Fearing the enforcers wrath and temper. Even Felix didn’t dare take a breath. But, considering the time limit he was on he had no choice.

“Look.”, he brought attention to himself, “I know you all hate me. Despise me. Loathe me entirely for what I’ve done to each of you personally.”, and he would accept that for as long as he lived, “But, I know you all care for Adrien.”

“I messed up his relationships with each of you when I pretended to be him. I selfishly and purposely dragged his reputation for nothing more than a petty grievance against his father. To the point I worked with a figurative demon like Rossi and got mixed up with real one’s.”, and would never live it down, “And no amount of apologizing can justify anything I’ve done to any of you.”, as Felix or Adrien.

“But, I did even worse to Adrien, my own cousin, when I let him take the consequences of my own actions.”, even when he was no doubt suffering, “So no I don’t want you to help me. But, at least help him.”, from a literal life in Hell. 

“What would some demon’s want with Adrien anyway?”, many couldn’t phantom the reason. Even if Felix said he lost Adrien’s soul. Yet, their questioning eyes looked to the guard dog who had been silently observing. 

“Just know your ‘friend’ is rather valuable. So much that certain individuals are ready to pay quite a high price for him should the opportunity present himself.”, and that opportunity was drawing closer and closer, “If you wait too long he’ll be forever lost to this world.”, there were only so few ties to cut. Weak and thin and barely withholding ever the simplest press on the strings. 

“No one is laying a hand on my Adrien!”, Chloe declared, “Especially not some evil demons!” 

“He’s a moth demon he has more than one hand.”, he actually had four.

“I don’t care if he’s got four hands, one hand, or no hands. He’s trying to take my friend.”, and he was going to pay for it, “Christ knows what he’s doing to him.”, she didn’t want to think about what would happen to Adrien in the clutches of demons, let alone a pimp demon of all things. 

“I’m helping too!”, Nino declared, “Adrien has always been my bro.”, comparing him to a chick just learning how to hatch from his egg. Only to get snatched right under his nose and replaced with a rotten one, “These guys crossed the wrong mama hen!” 

It looked like the room was in agreement with the mission. 

To save Adrien. 

“So you're all helping?”, Felix looked to the group who looked determined to help his cousin. Even knowing they were going up against literal demons.

“What else would we do?”, just let Adrien get taken by some demons against his will.

“Adrien was...is our friend.”, and nothing would change that, “Yeah he’s can be a bit obvious and kind of naïve. But, he’s also my bro.”, he didn’t protect him when he should have and let him slip away. But, that doesn’t mean he was just going to lay down and let him get hurt anymore, “Saving him is the least I can do after everything I put him through.” 

“Adrikins was one of few people who stood by me even after my debacle as Miracle Queen.”, even before that, even knowing she was a bully, he always believed she could change and be a better person, “I won’t let Adrien suffer anymore.”, and be the friend he needed from the beginning. Instead of guilting him about friendship or taking her issues out on him. He didn’t need to sacrifice his happiness for her. 

“Adrien was one of the first boys I loved.”, admittedly she wished she had handled the break-up better. Even without outside interference, she still felt the weight of guilt for not noticing the deception sooner or at least talking to Adrien. Instead of assuming the worst, “On my honor I will save him!” 

“Even with some complicated cords Adrien has always had a soft rhythm that always wants to work with others.”, and have other’s work with him, “He’s a good soul.”, Luka admitted and wished he had heard the wailing notes that screamed for help. 

In the end they all voiced their opinions on Adrien, the real Adrien. Not the one that had weaseled into their lives for those long weeks and left a sour taste. But, the ray of sunshine that continued to try to shine little beams even when no one seemed to be looking. 

Determined to save him from a fate in literal Hell. The only question was, how were they going to do it?

“Um, has anyone seen Marinette?”, the group looked around and noticed the Chinese-French girl had disappeared. 

“She left a while ago.”, Guarder had seen her slip away in a bit of a daze, “She’s already left the building and taken off into the city.”, he gave some pretty distinct details, which opened a lot of questions, “Also I think it’s time to end this conversation.” 

“Says who?” 

“Don’t get cute.”, he warned, “I’m still on the clock and can’t spend anymore time here.”, he still had a job to do other than just standing around, “Which includes getting this one home.”, mentioning it was time for Felix to return to the manor. 

“So...are you going to report us?”, he was still an employee of the Triple V’s. He could rat them out once he got back. 

“As far as I know my target was venting his problems to his ‘friends’ and that was all.”, alluding that he would not report them, “Lucky for you my bosses have bigger fish to fry. So you’re all off their radar.”, for now, “If you want to help your friend you don’t have much time.”, and this was only the beginning.

* * *

**...Stay Tuned...**

* * *


	2. With Caffeine and Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of coffee soothed the senses. Some alcohol for celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!
> 
> I finally did a second chapter. Thank you all for your interest in the story. Please leave your comments at the end.

* * *

"This is a horrible idea."

"Your opinion has been noted.", it wasn't going to be given any reverence, but vaguely noted and dismissed all the same. 

Felix looked at the heiress. After revealing the situation of the contract with the three demons, he had parted with the group under rather tense circumstances. For him it was being under the eye of the demon's, the Triple V's, guard dog and enforcer. Guarder. While he didn't know if he was demon or not, he knew he wasn't someone to cross. He was quite, but a dangerous quite. And if he was in charge of protecting those three demon's, he had to be strong. 

He had explained the rules of their payments. A sum amount was to be paid every month. He would come that day of payment and collect the amount. Which sounded simple, but there was an underline stipulation to it. There always was. But, as long as the payments were consistent and on time there would be no issue. 

A couple days after the conversation Felix was surprised to receive a call from Chloe Bourgeois. The heiress had told Felix that their was going to be a get together at her father's hotel and told him to come. And to be there alone and not to tell anyone where he was. Which was underlined in the text message. 

When he arrived at the hotel he was taken by the butler, Jean, to the hall where banquets were held. At one of the main tables by the windows was Chloe herself and she wasn't alone. In the other seats were Kagami, Luka, and Nino. They greeted him as he expected. With cold tones and even colder stares. Not that he expected anything less. Getting down to the meat of the gathering Chloe had told of her plan to throw a party at the end of the week. 

He didn't really understand the plan of throwing a party of all things. She referred to it as a get together from everyone in the classroom. They would come for an overnight sleepover in Chloe's penthouse. And when she said everyone, she meant it. With the addition of Kagami and Luka. For Felix part he was being invited as a connection to Adrien. 

She explained that with the loss of the lair in their class and the current changes to the school, especially their classroom. New homeroom teacher, substitute headmaster, and of course the curve ball of Felix admission of deception since summer. Putting that later on the back burner for now, they decided to kill two birds with one stone. 

"What if he doesn't come?", Felix questioned.

"Then you get him to come.", was his reply, "Your going to convince Adrien to come to the hotel." 

"Wouldn't it be better if you invited him?"

"Adrien and I haven't exactly been on speaking terms since he, or rather you, came back to Paris. Remember?", she leered daggers at the doppelganger of her childhood friend. Something she gained from her mother, the Style Queen. While pretending to be his cousin, Felix hadn't been very friendly with Chloe. To the point he pushed her away, literally. Treating her as a nuisance and basically ending their friendship. Or rather her and Adrien's friendship. Much like he did with everyone else. 

"...Right.", he exhaled slightly, "Anything else I need to do?" 

"Just get him to the hotel.", Nino replied with a colder tone from his usual chill personality. There was no doubt he wasn't happy to be in Felix's presence again after their last conversation. It was clear the deception had hit him harder then most. He was Adrien's best friend. His first if he remembered what his cousin told him. The DJ had offered to be his first friend and guide as he began public school from the first time. 

"We're also going to need Adrien's phone number.", which they knew Felix had. 

"Fine.", he would send it to Chloe and she would no doubt she give it to the other students, "Just be careful. If too many people text him at once he's going to get spooked.", honestly besides him, Gabriel, Natalie, and the Gorilla. Felix didn't know anyone else that Adrien actually texted. He didn't know if Adrien had made any other friends after he returned into his roles. And if he found out other people, especially his classmates, had his number then he would question how they obtained it. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"As long as someone doesn't set fire to it.", Nino muttered as he leered at Felix. 

"I still think this is a bad idea.", for a number of reasons, "Adrien isn't going to just come to hotel for some 'get together'. Let alone stay in the same room as well...you all.", if what he had learned was true the group of basically isolated Adrien in the wake of Felix's activities from the summer, "Honestly I don't think he's even going to consider coming here.", even if Felix told him there would no doubt be resistance in forms of his nervousness. And when he got nervous he got anxious and when he got anxious then he go to the last person that needed to be informed about this. 

And he wasn't talking about Gabriel. 

"Then just make something up.", Nino said, "It's the one thing your good at."

Felix frowned a bit at the comment. But, didn't say much against it. He knew he was going to be receiving a lot, if not worse, comments down the line. And even more if and when things were settled. 

"I'll figure something out."

"Okay so just that everyone is clear. This is a party for Adrien.", and try to reconnect with him and mend the broken bridges, "We keep it as normal as possible. Which includes no arguing.", Chloe looked specifically at Nino. The DJ, silent and looking tired. But, nodded with a short tilt of his head, "There will also be not mention of demons, contracts, or anything pertaining.", Adrien had enough problems to deal with. 

"So...you aren't going to hell him about..."

"That you pretended to be him while he was basically in a coma? That you took advantage of his friends and acted like a complete ass. And basically left him a pariah by your own activities.", Chloe said bluntly, "As if you would get off that easily.", her whispered hiss was not lost on Felix. 

Luka added, "The only reason we aren't bringing it up is because, as you said, Adrien is fragile at the moment.", like a small injured animal. Timid and ready to run at even the slightest sign of being cornered. He was either going to try to run or bite anyone that got close enough. 

"Right now your the closest person to Adrien.", being his cousin and staying at his uncles house he had more access to Adrien. Plus Adrien still trusted him and would listen to him if need be, "Just convince him to come to the hotel and that he has nothing to worry about.", at least as far as being in the same room as his classmates. 

"I'll do what I can.", convincing his cousin to come to the hotel wouldn't be impossible. As they said Adrien trusted him. He was family after all. 

"And we'll handle everything else.", the room was ready going to decorated and there was going to food, games, and music as well. It was going to be nice and simple. But, with a bit more energy. 

* * *

“Shouldn’t someone be stopping them?”, Sho asked, pointing to the clear vandalism of the posters. He had spotted the teens openly ripping the posters down as he waited at the counter at the café he visited during his off time. Caffeine for him was good at evening out his nerves and keeping a bit perked for his usually filled schedule. 

From the corner of his eye he watched four teams pointing at one of the posters, which had already been defaced with paint, markers, and dirt. The ends were worn, wrinkled, and jagged from constant abuse. Which didn’t stop the teens from making mocking comments, before yanking one down. Earning amused laughs from the individuals over the seemingly mild action. 

“Not really.”, the barista said, “Honestly I don’t know why no one took them down before. Guess they figured it wasn’t worth the effort.”, not just ripping. Tearing them with enough anger and spite so that they were shredded before they were crumbled and tossed in the trash. Or just left on the ground while the rest was covered in graffiti and defaced. 

“Does that happen a lot?”, by the looks of it t here was a high possibility that this wasn’t the first time or last if the posters remained. 

“If it's ‘those’ posters they are.”, she replied, “As long as they don’t mess with the business the manager doesn’t report it.”, it wasn’t worth much of an effort and the patrons weren’t bothered by them getting removed one way or the other, “Why? Are you a ‘fan’?”

“Fashion isn’t one of my strengths.”, he replied, “I’m more of an observer. I’ve seen a lot of those posters with that model's face on them. Rather what remains of them.” 

The barista shrugged a bit, “She always used to come here and order a bunch of the frappes and shakes for her and her ‘friends’.”, she remembered that group, “I always heard her brag about being close friends with famous celebrities and traveling over the world.”, a new story each time, which raised a few eyebrows from those around. Rather suspicious eyebrows with the amount of information that pooled from the girls mouth.

“Was it a problem?”

“Not really.”, she certainly didn’t care one way or the other, a person’s business was there own, “It was just so - I don’t know, seemed far fetched some of the stories she told.”, being in college and working she had a knack for picking up when someone was trying too hard, “Honestly I never understand why people fall for such obvious tall tales.”, especially when they could be easily dismantled, “There was one time she tried to make it sound like she was somehow related to the lead singer of the band Toxic Rebels.”, after commenting on a pin she wore with her uniform, “She said that Jagged Stone introduced her to the lead guitarist during a private concert a couple of years back.”

“The band was founded in the early 50’s.”, they were a punk band from the states, “The lead singer is in his late seventies now and has retired.”, which pretty much confirmed her suspicions that she was pretty much lying about her accomplishments. Making sure to tell her bosses as a precaution since it was proven, to her, that the girl was spouting nonsense. 

“You know she tried to use her ‘connections’ to get free products and discounts on more than one occasion.”, mostly for herself and her ‘friends’ whenever they came in a group. With bills that came out in the hundreds for specialty drinks and food items. 

“Thankfully my boss is old school and doesn’t believe in just giving stuff away someone claims their famous or whatever.”, they were running a business, “Good call, because from what I heard she racked up hundreds of dollars worth of tabs at other stores.”, giving her free or discounted items and products. Somehow believing that she could promote them and get them more business. What a joke, "People like here come through from time to time.", wanting free items or discounts with the promise to bring business by talking about the shop on their social media. 

“I guess you don’t feel bad for her.”, Sho watched her carefully. “A little pity.”, she admitted, “Maybe because she’s still rather young. And young people do stupid things. But, from what I heard - fraud, theft, extortion, and harassment- I can’t really say she doesn’t deserve what she gets.”, karma was a bitch when she came. And she always came when it was time for someone to pay up. 

Sho didn’t reply, save for a small nod of his head. 

“Actually, didn’t you used to be with that group?”, the barista asked, remembering Sho before with the former model and their group. Seated on the outside with his drink. 

“I was retained by my employers who had once worked with Mlle. Rossi.”, he mentioned, “After the truth came out about her falsehoods and scheming's they cut ties with her.”, but were still expecting payments for services rendered. 

“That must have been tough. Condolences.”, she gave him a sympathetic smile as if he had endured something no one would wish on any other. 

"Here’s your order.”, she said, “One large Columbian Coffee, Black.”, she handed him his order, Freshly brewed. No cream or sugar.”, just as he preferred, "And one 'Have a Very Berry Wild Frappe."

“Thank you.”, gathering his order he moved to allow the barista to help the next customer. Exiting the café Sho noticed the shards of the posters scattered on the pavements. A few slivers of poster paper stuck between the wall and the pins keeping them up. 

As he stepped onto the street, coffee in hands, he lightly sniffed the smoke billowing from the top. As he placed the cup on his lip there was a siren began to blare.

_“This is the akuma alert system! An akuma has been sited! Police ask all citizens to remain inside until the heroes have given the all clear.”_

With the warning active people began moving off the streets. Heading into buildings and shelters, not wanting to risk getting caught in the cross hairs. Tilting his cup upwards Sho took a long sip of the hot drink. Even in Pentagram it was rare to get a hot cup of coffee on a regular. At least here the workers could follow directions to an extent. 

His ears twitched as the sounds of combat filled the air. Explosions and continues battle cries. He had heard it all before he stepped foot in the city. Yet as it changed with each switch of the team, change of the villain, there was a shift in the air itself. 

The emotion that emitted from both sides. 

So similar and yet no so different. 

He leaned against the ledge of the cafe’s window. It would be a while before the all clear was given. Until the flash of lights sweeping across the city all remained in a chatter. Glued to their phones to watch footage from news feeds of the battle. 

“One, two, three...”, Sho counted off in his head, “This was the sixth akuma within the span of three days.”, usually it was one a day or one that spanned into the next day depending on the strength and powers of the newest villain. 

If this keeps up he was going to need more caffeine. 

**Honk! Honk!**

The blare of a horn caught Sho's attention. His eyes turning on a sleek silver car parked in front of the shopping area. Walking towards the drivers side, he gave a tap on the glass, and waited until the window rolled down revealing a figure at the wheel. A petite, pigtailed girl with three toned hair of white, velvet, and black. By most appearances one might mistake her for a child or a pre-teen. At the moment she looked to be play driving, hands on the wheel, with the occasional movement of the wheel. 

"Ms. Velvet."

"Your back!", she beamed, halting her fun of pretend driving and offering the bodyguard a happy grin, "Did you get what I asked for?", her question was met with a drink from the carrier. Holding up the colorful drink to the young woman. 

"Apologies for being late. There was a line."

“Score! Sho-Sho brought goods!”, Velvet cheered as she took her drink from the enforcer, “A Have Very Berry Wild Frappe!”, she beamed at the specialty drink, “It’s so colorful!”, with the bright reds, purples, and pinks. Added sprinkles and matching whipped topping, "Now we can go to the mall!", she exclaimed before bringing the straw to her velvet painted lips and sucked down the sugary drink. 

“It might take a bit longer than expected. Most of the roads are closed due to an emergency.”, usually the roads were closed and people were advised to seek shelter from the attack. 

“Then we better get there quickly. Hit the gas and let’s go blow some cash!”, she pumped her fist energetically, "Plus it means the malls will be empty!", which gave the possibility to get the best deals. Moving over she went to the drivers side, lips wrapped around the straw, allowing Sho to take his seat in the drivers seat. Starting up the car, he maneuvered it out of the parking space, and headed off towards the mall. 

* * *

The day seemed to start in a slow haze. 

For Adrien it was a process.

To his surprise he was being allowed to return to school with all the commotion seemed odd to him. Especially when his father told him he would be cutting down on his work schedule. With most of the week cleared for him. Even the weekend. And delivered not by email or by his father’s assistant, but face to face. In his mind he expected the methodical and robotic assignments placed on him. Instead it seemed his entire schedule had become nonexistent. 

From his after school activities to his modeling. 

It was almost...surreal. 

But, he didn’t question it. 

After his first and last photo shoot of that week, he noticed the crew and his fellow models had treated him differently as well. From looks of what he could only discern as compassion outside what he was usually used too. His bodyguard was more attentive than usual. Eying more people carefully and even waiting in front of his dressing room door. 

He had assumed with everything going on with...her, that his father was going to pull him from school. And though he would not admit, to an extent, he may have considered that for the best. His wanting to have a normal education and studying with peers had dwindled. His solace in both there and at home only grew more entrapped. Feeling the pressures of work, school, and trying to please everyone. Sacrificing what little joy and freedom he had and leaving nothing for himself. 

Like being trapped in a box and only released to find himself in a cell. Debating on whether it was better in that box or the cell that allowed him limited views of freedom. 

Yet, now things had been flipped. So to speak. 

He had arrived at school a little before lunch. He had already missed three classes and didn’t want to fall behind. Entering the school was as usual as he remembered. Outside of having something clinging to his arms. It was a welcoming change. 

Thankfully there weren’t any students in the halls yet, allowing him to take a breath before he had to face everyone. 

Taking out his phone he shot out a quick text...

_‘Going to lunch. Talk to you after school. : )_

It only took a couple of minutes for a reply. 

_‘You went back to school?’_

_‘Yeah. I know it surprised me too?’_

_‘I’m surprised that place is still open.’_

Adrien gave a slight twinge of a smile. He forgot to mention he was returning back to school. Though he assumed what Yue was thinking. He knew the boy didn't much care for the school or some, a lot, of the people there. Especially after what happened days prior and even then leading up. And would never hide his distaste for institution on various occasions. With Adrien having, and hoping, to keep him from doing anything too rash. Though after his last visit to the school, that battleship had already taken into the waters and still circling the wreckage it had brought upon the school. 

He was mostly kept on the edge of the topic. Mostly due to Yue advising not to look too much into it. But, to expect an explanation once everything was finished. And though he hated to be left in the dark. Less then he hated Yue having to do something on his behalf. He had promised to let him do what needed to be done. 

It wasn’t like he could stop him. 

In the end it was better to let him handle things. 

Which had proven to be the best. In the case of the fallout with Rossi’s lies and deceptions, which blew up in her face. From the news, papers, and on the internet. There wasn’t a media source that wasn’t covering up the growing revelations of her crimes. Though for the moment it was only considered rumor. The evidence and public opinion spoke volumes over what a small percentage considered tabloid and baseless rumors. Which had since dwindled down to the mere 1% of comments in random chat rooms and forums. Summed up as trolls trying to rile people up. 

Even in his own home the news of the girls scandals had been a hot topic. Especially among the crew and employee’s that worked for his father. He could sense a level of almost relief and joy when word came down that the Italian girl had been fired and was being released from her contract. And though many tried to remain professional, he could see smiles being hidden when his father or Natalie were in the vicinity. Including gossip and whispers among the other models who did not hide their dislike for the girl. 

And when the confirmation of her departure was finalized. The floodgates were released. The set was ablaze with employee’s and models giving their ‘horror stories’ of working with their former co-worker. 

Photographers who had complained multiple times about the girl’s lack of depth and inability to listen. Models who had a bad run in with the girl when they wouldn’t bend to her will and quickly caught onto her tricks of lying. Only to experience a number of ‘accidents’ that forced them to have to sit out of their shoots. Yet when they complained or threatened to go to their boss. The girl would give vague threats of being close to the head of the company because she was Gabriel’s ‘muse’. A title she coined and took advantage of on and off set. And that many were now attesting too. 

Which he supposed with the scandals released it was the main reason her contract was broken off in the midst. That and the talk of resignations, strikes, and possible lawsuits by the employees and models for the slow and lack of resolution that girl had put the company in. And why his schedule was cleared for the entire week. Along with his activities. 

Damage control. 

_‘Did you want to hang out? My schedule is clear for the week.’_

_‘Maybe we can watch a movie.’_

_‘No Princess Bride.’_

_‘Why not? It’s such a good movie.’_

_‘I’m picking the movie this time.'_

_‘That seems fine. We can get snacks and have a small marathon.’_

They could work on the smaller details later. But, it was still nice knowing he would get to hang out with Yue and have an entire week to make plans. They could go out to eat or just take a walk around the city. Maybe even stop in the park and get ice cream. As long as he got to talk with his friend any place seemed pleasant. 

After one last text Adrien quickly headed to class. With thoughts of lunch and after school movies he didn't notice the gazes watching his movement from the shadows around him.

* * *

At Francis Dupont College...

The school day came in a rush. After yesterday where news and scandal flooded the halls of the schools. The air was filled with gossip and overlapping conversation that spawned from the same topic. 

Lila Rossi.

And unlike the first rumors and gossip of the transfer student from Italy who landed in Paris with stories of travel and accomplishments no teen have ever been known to have. In one short afternoon it morphed into one of intrigue of the deception around the girl. Students couldn’t stop talking all about the scandals surrounding the girl with the silver tongue. With more stories coming out since the day before. It didn’t look like it was going away anytime soon.

_‘I heard she charged over a thousand euros at a restaurant under Clara Nightingales name.”_

_‘I read she threatened a model she used to work with. And cut her hair off before a shot.’_

_‘She faked having hearing problems! Jagged Stone never had a cat!’_

_‘Her social media is dead.’_

_‘She was fired!’_

_‘She’s being investigated for charity fraud!’_

_'Figures she was too good to be true.'_

_'Such a lair.'_

As Nino went through his locker taking his books out for class he couldn’t help try to push himself further in. After that day, he felt his whole world come undone in mere minutes. School had been let out early because of the commotion. That and the fear of the high risk of akumatizations giving the growing negativity. After three days school had been set to resume. Yet in those three days, which were expected for people to cool down, it only allowed people to become more engrossed with the growing scandals surrounding one of their own fellow students. 

Though, given the absence of said student, it was hard to place if they even still went there. 

For him he spent the time trying to escape. Yet even his best attempts seemed fruitless as he constantly checked to make sure his friends and girlfriend were in one piece. The first two days were spent talking and getting as much information as they could. Yet in the final day he turned himself off. Feeling his stress growing as more information was leaked and reported on both the internet where it had first been spotted. To the media outlets getting their pieces and running them almost constantly. 

Now back in school the aspiring DJ could do little more than keep his head down. Not wanting to risk being hassled anymore because of the Italian girl. Who had still not answered any of the messages she had been sent by the group alone. He knew Alya was trying repeatedly to get a hold of the girl. Flooding her social media pages and filling up her voice mailbox on her phone. Yet, like almost everyone, she sought out answers and was met with silence. 

She had become a ghost. 

But, what did they expect? 

After a growing disaster earlier that week, the transfer student had been revealed as what students referred to know as a Super Liar. Worst names were given when everything was revealed. Her lies had been picked apart and proven false. She didn’t know any royalty like Prince Ali, who was now being investigated for charity fraud after donating to Lila’s fake charities. Jagged Stone or Clare Nightingale who were rumored to be suing the girl for slander, defamation, and opening tabs without permission. Or even any of the heroes who, by what he was hearing, didn’t confirm any of the stories or information the girl had given. Which reflected poorly on the Ladyblog and it’s only reporter. Which had reported and posted most of everything the Italian girl had said. Including interviews which were now being down voted into oblivion and flooded with negative comments. Not only against Lila, but Alya as well. 

In that one afternoon, Lila had turned into the girl everyone wanted to be friends with, into the girl no one even wanted anything to do with. Her name was a source of both mockery and spite. With reports of people tearing down her posters from her ads once plastered in the city. Products she once endorsed being pulled, discounted, or just thrown away completely. Which paled in comparison to the amount of hate she was receiving online on a number of forums, videos, and even regular social media sites. Which, for her, had gone silent and become private. 

No one could reach her. Not that anyone didn’t try. 

As the class bell rang and students filed to their first classes of the morning. Nino took time to hang back before heading off himself. 

It was going to be a long day. 

When he got to the class the room was, melancholy, to say the least. There was no chatter or banter. Not much energy aside from the negative forms of frustration given off by Alix. Other students were just at their desk trying to be there for each other. Rose being comforted by Juleka. Ivan with Mylene leaning on him for support. While everyone else was just doing their own thing. Anything to avoid the elephant in the room, one of many, threatening to crush them. 

Even Alya, his own girlfriend, was looking absently at her own phone. Not typing or writing, just staring at it as if it would come to life and talk to her. Her eyes showing evidence of lack of sleep with the raccoon rings and lines showing. 

The warmth was gone. Though it had never been there for a long time. It was like waking from a walking dream. Never knowing where you were going, yet refusing to acknowledge those who told them what they had been doing in their deep slumber. 

With a sigh and adjusting his hat Nino went to go take his seat and wait for class to start. 

No one spoke much. Not until their teacher came in. 

“Good morning students.”, a man said as he made his way to the desk. He was a tall man, looking to be in his mid 30's. Wearing a dark black suit with matching blazer and a navy blue dress shirt. His hair was come back in a neat, but sauce style. 

“Um who are you?”, someone asked. 

“I am Mr. Cane.”, he introduced himself to the students with a calm, mannered tone, “As of today I will be acting as your new teacher for the remainder of the semester.”, he explained, shocking the students with the information that Mme. Bustier had been replaced. 

“What about Mme. Bustier?”, the class asked where their homeroom teacher was. Worried she was sick or unwell. A few mention it having something to do with the growing scandal around the school. 

“Due to some issues with her teaching methods, Mme. Bustier will no longer be your homeroom teacher.”, he explained. 

“She was fired?”, the room began to chatter with the assumption their teacher had been fired. 

But, the teacher raised a hand to silence the class.

“While I can’t speak on her current status as a teacher. I can only say the school board is reviewing a few issues that have come up from this class.”, which they believed warranted the former teacher role to be evaluated. 

“What problems?”

“Again I cannot comment.”, he stated, “For now I will be taking over the teachings. And I expect you all to act accordingly and with the respect you would treat all your teachers.”, which, if he read the report right, was marginal, “Before we start I would like to address a few topics. Know that I am aware of the current situation involving a few members of this class.”, he explained that the school board was aware of the situation of missing funds, reports of bullying, and complaints from students, staff, and family members against the school and how certain policies were handled. Or basically not handled. 

“As such I want to keep the talking at a minimum while class is in session.”, and give the level of respect needed, “Adding that any type of bullying and toxic behavior will not be tolerated by or against any student.”, which caused a stricter implementation on the use of electronics in class. 

“Anyone breaking these rules will be immediately sent to the headmaster’s office.”, he stated, or rather warned, the students of the change in rules. Showing he wasn’t a pushover by any means, “Is that understood?” 

The other’s students looked like they wanted to say something. But, nothing ever came. 

“If there are no questions at this time I will be taking a quick roll call. When you hear your name please reply.” 

And so it began. 

As the teacher read roll call the students raised their hands to signal their presence.

"I don't have that name on my attendance list.", he said, "In any case let's continue.", as the tension in the room began to cool down the teacher continued to address the class, "I'll be handing out some papers with the new rules and policies for the class. I expect you to read it and return it to class signed by your parents by the end of the week.", though it shouldn't take that long, "Since this is the first day back after a long break, we will be spending the first day going over the revised curriculum for the remainder of the semester.", Mr. Crane went up and down the rows, passing out the packets to the students. The packets were four pages each and gave detailed instruction on the new classroom policies. Including attendance, absences, and punishments. 

Suddenly the door opened with a quick bang as a figure ran in.

"I'm here! I'm here!", a voice called as the figure, a young woman took some deep breathes, "Sorry I'm late.", she apologized repeatedly, but when she looked up she expected to see an older red-headed woman. Instead she was met with a older man with dark hair and oddly dark red eyes. 

"Who are...?" 

"I'm Mr. Crane your teacher for the remainder of the school year.", he introduced himself, "And you must be, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" 

"Um...yes.", she nodded, though wondering how he knew that so quickly. 

"Your also late to my class.", he pointed to the time, which was close to ten minutes after the start bell, "I trust you have a explanation falling through the door." 

"Sorry, my...um my clock didn't go off.", Marinette apologized, "And when I was coming to class I tripped over....I mean nearly tripped over a cat on my way in." 

Mr. Crane seemed unimpressed.

"As I just told your classmates I have a zero-tolerance policy in this classroom.", and would not be lenient for just anyone with a viable excuse and proof, "Know that in the future I will be expecting a signed note for absences and will be contacting parents to verify such excuses of broken alarm clocks." 

"O-Okay. I mean I understand. Sorry."

"Please take your seat.", Marinette gave a small nod and quickly went to her seat. Before she sat down her eyes glanced over to the isle across from her, before quickly taking a seat. 

"Now that everyone is accounted for let's begin.", Mr. Crane placed on a pair of black rimmed glasses before open a book, a day planner, to start the lesson.

"Um, Mr. Crane?", a voice called. 

"Alya Ceasire.", he looked at the brown haired girl, noticing her from her placement on the chart, "Note, in the future please raise your hand and wait to be called. For now, what is your question?" 

"Well...okay.", she seemed to understand, "I was going to say you forgot a name on the list."

"I don't think so.", Mr. Crane seemed too refute.

"But you did.", Alya said, "You forgot Lila. Lila Rossi."

The students looked at each, a tension forming in the room at the mention of the Italian girl. Most of the class seemed to have a silent agreement not to speak of the girl, considering how fresh their wounds were after the girl was revealed to be a fraud. And little by little, some more than others, had come to see the truth of the girls deceptions. Of her crimes and the depths as which she would go in order to get to the top. 

They saw the truth. Though it seemed Alya has missed the memo.

"I have no Rossi on my list.", Mr. Crane stated, "If she's not on the list, she's not in my class.", and that was that.

"B-But she has to be.", the girl despondent tone was the only one among a sea of indifference and uncaring. Even Nino just frowned and looked off to the side. 

"And she isn't.", and her not believing it and saying it was there wouldn't magically make it so, "Now if there you have nothing relevant to the class I suggest we move on with the lesson." 

"For now we will focus on going over the rules and policies you'll be expected to follow. Let's take a look at the first page which covers rules on electronics and..."

'Ring Ring'

"Rule #2 Ceasire, no unauthorized electronics in my classroom.", he pointed out having caught the brown haired girl in the midst of texting on her phone, "Any students caught using any authorized devices for anything other than school work will have said devices confiscated until the end of class.", opening his palm, "Your cellphone, now." 

"My phone? But...but..."

"No excuses.", Mr. Crane dismissed, "Unless you have an excuse for why your texting and not paying attention to the lesson."

"Well I was just...checking some quick messages for my blog.", she said.

"And you thought that was relevant to the lesson?"

"Well not really.", she admitted, "But, Ms. Bustier didn't really mind if we used our phones."

"And she is no longer your teacher.", Mr. Crane was, "The fact that you believe that warrants disobeying a simple rule shows that there a lack of understanding in this classroom.", especially when it came to the teachers and student dynamic. After collecting the device he placed it on his desk, "As a final warning if I see you using the phone again I will begin confiscations for everyone. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mr. Crane.", the class nodded, not wanting to get on the teachers bad side so early. Alya, the first offender of the rule, look upset. But, did not voice it. Her expression spoke volumes. 

"Very good.", he seemed content that they understood, "Returning where we left off, the rules 5-7 involve absences and late arrivals.", as he continued going through the packets the students quietly followed. They quickly went from the first page and were now entering the third, "Are there any questions so far?", after a moment their was no takers, "The last page is for your parents to look over and sign.", which was general information involving office ours, contact information, and information on policy changes in the classroom. 

"If there are no questions take out your books and open them to pages 40.", he instructed, "The lesson we will be covering tomorrow will be covering the themes and genre in literature.", which would be the focus for the next two days, "For the next project I want you all to think about a specific genre or theme of your own preference. On Wednesday you will present these themes to the class along with a short message of what draws you to it.", the messages didn't have to be long, but they had to be well thought out and have ample detail to show they had thought about it. 

"And no pulling anything off the internet.", he added as a warning. As he continued to go over the assignment most of the students looked to be paying to Mr. Crane, while some- one looked to be deviating from the lesson. After getting her phone taken Alya wasn't happy. Not just from losing her phone, but condescending tone of the teacher to be strict on the students. Her fingers fidgeted in her lap, before she decided to try something. Taking out her notebook she quickly began writing something down before carefully sliding it over to Nino. 

The DJ quickly looked at his girlfriend in question, then at the notebook. Against his judgment he took the book, carefully not to draw the teachers attention as he continued to write on the board. Opening it up he noticed that Alya had written a note out, which read...

_'Strict much?'_

_With a small frown he quickly jotted a note down and slide the book back to Alya._

_'He isn't so bad. Cut him some slack dudette, he's new.'_

After writing down a new note and passing it back it soon began a back and forth as the teacher continued to write on the board. Unaware of the note passing right behind him. 

_'He still doesn't need to be so mean. He's treating us like we're criminals.'_

_'A bit harsh. He's just telling us the rules.'_

_'He took my phone.'_

_'No offense babe, but we weren't supposed to have them out in class.'_

_'Mme. Bustier wouldn't have taken my phone. It sucks she's not here.'_

_'Yeah...sad she's gone.'_

_'This is so lame. You know this is all his fault.'_

_'???'_

_'You know, Yue. He caused all this.'_

_'A bit harsh babe. You can't really blame him for us getting a new teacher.'_

_'Are you kidding? He caused all this. He came up to the school and caused nothing but trouble.'_

_'Again harsh babe. Mme. Bustier could just be on leave for another reason.'_

_'Look babe just calm down. I know your upset, but you got to keep a cool head. Give Mr. Crane a chance. He isn't so bad.'_

As he finished his last message to Alya, trying to assure her that her 'concerns' were unfounded and she was getting worked up over nothing. He was in the process of passing the notebook back. Until a hand came down and slammed over it. The dark eyes of Mr. Crane staring down at the two caught in the act. 

Picking up the notebook he, he opened it to the book marked page where the two had been 'messaging' one another. Before his gaze turned to the two who silently shrank in their seats. The other students watching in silence about what was happening in the front rows. 

"I'll see you both at the class.", taking the notebook he continued with the lesson. The two slumped in their seats and what was to come with the 'talk' coming after class. The other students looking at them, various levels of sympathy in their eyes. 

Yes it was going to be a long day. 

* * *

For Adrien the day seemed odd. When he got to class he sound the mood upon his entry rather...tense. Not the usual apprehensive mood he had been used to or expected since he came back to the school. This was more of a nervousness when he had entered. It was as if something had sucked the energy out of the room. After a moment of standing in the doorway Adrien made his way up to his desk. 

He still felt those gazes on him, but ignored them for a number of reasons. The main one being his policy involving confrontation. Even if it felt like he had grown a second head, he had learned to just focus on other things. Better things that wouldn't spike his anxiety and earn him a trip to the nurses office again. So for now he would try to get through his classes without incident. 

After being dismissed for lunch Adrien couldn't shake the feeling something was going on. From his first period and on the sense he was being watched. Not from his classmates who looked at him, there eyes following him. He managed to catch their gazes now and then, only to find them retreated. 

It was best not to read to much into it. 

_'I'll be waiting in front of the school.'_

Waiting on the bottom steps Adrien silently, but eagerly waited for Yue to arrive. He had a lot to discuss and get off his chest. Though he usually kept topics of the school at a minimum for specific reasons, this couldn't be ignored. Ever since the fallout from incident in the cafeteria the school had been a hot bed of gossip and activity. It started with students began actually looking into the stories the Italian continued to spout and leak like a broken faucet. Each one picked apart and dismantled when no evidence could be found. Then there were members from various clubs who had gone to the headmaster with grievances about the state of their funding, or lack their off. Having been tricked and conned out of hundreds of dollars meant for trips, supplies, and donations. Donations that turned out to be fraudulent. Including money they had given Rossi with the promise of getting new equipment at a discounted price. Now the clubs were nearly broke without much of a budget. They're activities and planned trips had to be scrapped. And with the bane of their issues and mirth, Lila, still missing from not only school, but the public eye in general. Which didn't help the situation with plenty of people demanding a form of justice against the girl for a number of reasons connected to her crimes. 

A number of teachers had been replaced, like his homeroom teacher, Mlle. Bustier. Who was replaced by a new teacher, Mr. Crane for the remainder of the school year. Who, unlike the former, was no-nonsense teacher who could rival Ms. Mendeleev when it came to the adherence of the rules. Telling his students what he expected and would not allow. Including when it came to bullying of any kind and use to electronics outside of the tablets. He did not except absences without notes signed by parents or doctors. Including tardiness and late arrivals to class without confirmed reason that could be proven. 

The class was a mix of emotions. Sadness on losing their favorite teacher and a bit of frustration gaining a stricter one in her place. 

He himself didn't know what to feel. Was he upset, yes. Sad, he was. Confused, very much. Yet for what reason he should be was it's own puzzle. A puzzle with to many pieces to try and force together. With a jumbled picture that needed to be complete, but he just couldn't. So he just didn't. 

In class he didn't know what to make of the mood. He knew that the change was caused after the incident in the cafeteria. How Yue tore into the class, especially Alya, and basically humiliated them in front of the other students and the public after the expose that was run on Yue's classmate, Donny Morgan, blog. On that day Yue had tore into them without mercy. And he was sure there was tension. Not only towards Yue, but to him as well. Did they blame him by extension? Would they retaliate? 

"Thinking too hard again?", a voice said.

Looking up Adrien looked up just in time to Yue standing right in front of him. How long had he been there? How didn't he notice? 

“Yue what are you doing here?”, Adrien asked, surprised to see the other boy there. 

“I came to pick you up for lunch.”, Yue said, reminding them of their lunch date. Not a second later he moved Adrien behind him. Surprised by the sudden action Adrien was about to question Yue, until Yue spoke. 

“I see my timing was correct. You haven’t learned your lesson yet.”, he eyed Nino with a frigid stare. Looking past, Adrien noticed his classmate standing just an arm's reach away. Now two or three with Yue between them, "Did you need something?", he questioned. 

Nino eyed the light haired teen carefully, before adjusting his hat.

"I just wanted to talk to my du...I mean Adrien.", he quickly corrected himself. 

"Me?" 

"And why would you want to do that?", Yue questioned, eyes holding there gaze on the DJ. 

“It’s fine.”, Adrien assured, though Yue didn't seem to budge on the matter. 

"Look dude.", Nino began, carefully as the sharp eyes were locked on him. One wrong move and he would be quickly cut down before he knew it, "Like I said I just wanted to talk to Adrien. He didn't consider having to go through Yue just to do it. 

“Really?”, Yue sounded calm, but assessing, “Forgive me if I don't exactly trust you. Considering what I've heard about past interactions with between him, you, and that class.”, and if that was the case. He was not amused. 

Nino paused, biting his lips. Of course Yue knew. 

“Yue, maybe we could hear him out.", Adrien suggested. 

Yue peered back at his companion, those emerald eyes silently pleading up at him. Reluctantly he relented, but continued to hold his spot between the two. Adrien having to basically look over the side. 

"Sorry about this.", Adrien apologized from behind Yue, the other refusing to relent his position, "So...what did you want to ask?"

"It's fine.", Nino scratched the back of his neck feeling those emerald eyes on him. The dusty orbs that he remembered once shined with a curious sparkle, "Anyway...there's a party coming up and wanted to know if you wanted to come." 

The invitation seemed to rattle the young man. He was being invited to hang out by his classmates? 

"You...want to hang out...with me?", he had to make sure he heard them right. 

"Yeah, I mean if your okay with it.", he sounded like he didn't want to push him, "It's going to be at Chloe's dad hotel, to just you know chill and watch movies.", painting as just a get together of the immediate classroom. 

Though Adrien seemed to be thinking it over, even just a little. Yue wasn't exactly melting at the idea of Adrien anywhere near his classmates. Especially at their house, by himself, among a group. 

"I know this is out of the blue.", Nino spoke, "But, I assure you this it's just a get together.", with some food, music, and everyone just coming together to de-stress after the past few weeks, "I know we didn't get off on the right foot. We weren't exactly the most welcoming. But, I promise this isn't some prank or anything."

"You 'promise'.", Yue eyes narrowed slightly. 

"On my word.", he raised his hand. Which might not mean much to Yue, but it was something in the way of showing he didn't mean any harm to either of them. Nor did he want harm from the one staring him down. 

Yue gave one last sharp stare at the DJ like a cold steel blade in the winter winds. A hint of deja vu popping up being in the line of sight. Luckily for him Yue didn't cut into him. Drawing back the cold gaze to it's usual temperate level. 

"This get together will just be your classmates." 

"Yeah...nothing too major.", Nino assured. 

Behind those icy blue eyes, the owner seemed to ponder the invitation. Perhaps even consider it. While it was Adrien's decision, there was little doubt that if Yue didn't approve then the young man would quickly change it. There relationship looking from the outside was complicated, at least to Nino. He had little interaction with the titled 'Ice Prince' save from word of mouth. The mouth having been home to a silver tongue that said 'Ice Prince' had ripped out without mercy and left the owner to bleed. Cementing the very declaration that Yue was not to be crossed. 

But, when it came to Adrien the other seemed to melt, even slightly, around him. Yes he was still cold and merciless. But, with the other around his mood warmed a couple of digits. The same could be said if Adrien was upset and Yue had gotten wind. Plunging his mood by double digits into the negative zone. Right now he was beveling on the temperate degree and Nino wanted to hold it there. 

"Chloe sent out invitations to everyone's phones.", via email with the Bourgeois flare when announcing events, even a small one with the class. Everyone had gotten an invitation. Everyone except...Adrien. He was the only one. No one had his number or even his social media account. There was no way to contact him...though no one had tried too before...

"I just wanted to let you know in case you think of going.", it's the only way he could think of to approach his former best friend after all this time. Without feeling the coil of guilt and repulsion of himself gripping his insides.

"Nino!" 

Nino cursed inside his head. Though his expression might have given his emotions away as far as hearing his girlfriend calling after him. Not even a minute after that he could just feel the tension growing inside him. Just looking at Adrien, seeing those tired green eyes, Hearing his voice, small and meek, and having to stand behind someone else in order just to speak to other person. At least to him. 

It was because of him. 

"What are you doing here?", Alya questioned, her expression visibly cold for obvious reasons, "Come to make our lives worse." 

"Wouldn't that be your job Ms. Tabloid Writer.", Yue comment bluntly, "Still in the habits of forcing yourself into people's conversations." 

Alya growled, "You know you have a lot of nerve just waltzing up here."

"Really? I do believe sidewalks are still public spaces. Perhaps you would like to consult with your idol before you continue.", Yue said causing Alya's face to heat up more, "I know your having trouble functioning without a hand up your backside, so don't try to start arguments you have no chance at winning.", the girl visibly tensed as Nino stood there silently watching the one-sided 'argument'. Not knowing whether he should speak up or not. 

"Y-You...You..."

"Will you be making or point anytime soon?", Yue said.

"You are just the worst!", she hissed, fuming at the boys arrogant tone hidden beneath his calm voice, "After all the trouble you caused to everyone in this school! My class! My blog! Because of you!", anger was clear in her voice. Directed towards Yue at the state of the school and the changes that came with it. Placing it all at Yue's feet.

"Alya, babe, calm down.", Nino stepped in knowing his girlfriend was about to rant. And to the wrong person, "This is not the time."

"While I would love to stay here and listen to you 'rant' about your personal problem. I believe we're done here.", It was blunt and help no impression of interest to acknowledge Alya further. Or at all. And by extension Nino as well. He wanted to say something more, but the air dropped, dipping into those freezing numbers. 

Taking Adrien's hand he guided them both to the awaiting car. Making sure Adrien entered first, glancing back at Nino for a moment, before getting in the car. Not another word spoken before it pulled off and away from the school.

* * *

In the car, the two set in relative silence. After leaving the school Adrien could tell Yue was not happy. Even if he didn't show it, he just felt it. He had picked up ques to Yue's mood. Though you didn't have to be a genius to figure out having come face to face with Alya wasn't going to end well and was thankful that it didn't escalate to anything worse. So for now they traveled in silence. 

Until Yue spoke, "I know that look.”, it was one of many he had noticed over the time they had spent in each other’s company. He picked up a number of ques the expressed the emotions Adrien tried to hide. 

“What do you mean?” 

“You feel guilty.”, it was plain to see, “Sympathy for your former herd.” 

“...I know things haven’t been...not well between everyone.”, he could attest, he couldn’t help feel sympathy. Even it was just a human nature thing of not liking to see others suffer, "They just want to throw a party." 

"That's not the issue.", Yue could care less that they were throwing a party. That was there business. He only got an issue when they were pestering Adrien to come to the party. And given how they had been treating until Rossi got outed, it was ground for suspicion, "Didn't you say your classmates were acting odd since school began?", he remembered because Adrien had called and text him multiple times because of the 'odd' behavior of the students. Especially in his class. 

"I mean yeah things were...a little odd.", Adrien said, "But, it wasn't anything bad. Just...odd." 

"People can be odd.", it wasn't as if people were set to specifics. It only took one small change to throw things off balance, "Your classmates are the example. Perhaps with their former leader they've reverting back to sentience.", no longer relying on one person to speak for them and decide their thinking process. Returning to their former selves before they melded with the parasite that was the lair, Rossi. 

"Maybe they're just...trying to change.", or maybe just move on. 

"Again that's their business.", Yue said, "The issue lies in when they try to drag other people along for the ride.", and from his point of view they seem fixated on Adrien. First with pleasantries and now inviting him to a party at the Le Grand Paris hotel. Hosted by Chloe Bourgeois, Adrien's former friend from childhood. He didn't know the general specifics of why they stopped being friends. Nor did he press Adrien for information about it. His general opinion of the heiress was solely minimal, if that. 

"From what I heard it's a party to welcoming everyone back to class...at least that's how it sounded.", honestly he zoned out on the details when it first announced, "Honestly I was just surprised I was invited." 

Yue sat silently in thought for a moment before asking, "Are you going?"

"Um...not really...", Adrien replied, playing with the knuckle of his ring finger, "I mean I don't know if I should.", he wouldn't exactly know what to do. No doubt he just be off standing or sitting by himself. Alone and bored, "I feel like the odd person out in a room full of friends and...I mean do you think I should go?" 

"It still sounds suspicious.", for a number of reasons, "Didn't you say Bourgeois and your classmates didn't get along?" 

"I think so.", from what he could tell her and class didn't get along. Thinking about it more he remembered most people, including students, referring to her as a bully and a brat who trough her weight around because of her fathers position as Mayor. With what could be called horror stories of individuals giving accounts of the girl practically walking over people, even adults, and threatening them should they think about retaliation, "Honestly I don't think she's ever hung around anyone besides Sabrina, maybe.", though after awhile he stopped paying attention to other people. 

"And now she invites them to a party at her own house.", again it seemed suspicious.

"Maybe it's just a normal get together.", no more, no less, "Things have been rather hectic with the whole fallout at the school. Not to mention akuma attacks happening more. People are upset and stressed.", so anything to create positive didn't sound so far fetched, "And like you said when everything came out int he open about Lila's deceptions people started to...change back.", maybe for the better, "I know that a few people blame them almost as much as Lila. They believe because they all hung out around her and with her that they knew what she was doing.", and just didn't report it, "I mean yeah they hung out with her and were her friends, but I don't think they deserve to be treated like criminals."

“They got themselves into their situation when they wanted to live in a disillusion.”, Yue said, “And the fact they want to blame others like you or me because they fell for such blatant lies. Proves that they deserve what is given to those who act a pack of brainless sheep.”, a quick whack with the rod and cut with the clever, "Then thinking a party is going to fix everything is just insulting.", and suspicious. Not just because he didn't trust Adrien's classmates. Something about the DJ was off. The way he looked at Adrien when he spotted him from the stairs. The way his eyes widened before his features lax. The expression of disappointment when Yue stepped between them. And just the way he invited Adrien to a party. A party at Chloe Bourgeois. 

It wasn't right. 

“Do you think we went too far?”, Adrien asked, still toying with his fingers. Twisting an invisible band on his ring finger. A habit he did when nervous or anxious. 

“We?”, Yue raised an eyebrow, “You didn’t do anything.”, figuratively and literally, “I collected the information on La Vople, contacted her claimed connections, and got the statements.”, and let Donny do the rest by doing an expose on his channel. 

“...I just meant that after exposing Lila, a lot of people got caught in the cross hairs.”, victims of her lies and those who had fallen for her stories. Many of whom had lost a lot listening and believing in her. And, in some circumstances, it was sad. 

“True there were casualties to the plan. Though the outcome was expected given the number of those who were easily taken by her silver tongue.”, while he figured she had created a following among her peers at the school with students and faculty. Her affiliation with outside figures were spawned only from her slim ties to the Agreste Brand and his founder, Gabriel Agreste. Which gave her access to other businesses from exploiting the families name and connections. That crumbled when Yue tipped the dominoes, “Yet it was inevitable with how she continued to try and throw her weight around to get her way.”, he was just the one to push the ball down the slope and let it land right over her head. And of course with the company she kept their was going to be casualties. 

“If not me then someone would have taken matters into their own hands.”, and as he explained they would have no doubt had other, more malicious, means then just exposing her lies, “Either way she would have been caught.”, he just smoked her out and made gave her some light wounds. And would no doubt get the killing blow and the pelt to mount on his wall when the time came. So for now he would be contented with the wounded minx running without shelter or protection. With those she had fooled right on her heels looking for their piece of flesh. She would suffer until she finally bled out for the final time. 

In all it was an inevitable outcome and Yue would have no regrets on the matter. 

Adrien frowned, looking down sadly. Clearly upset with the weight of guilt weighing on him. Not for the Italian minx that had scurried off to lick her wounds. But, more for the herd of lambs she had left behind from her fallen flock. The one's he used to call friends. 

Yue exhaled slightly.

“I will see what I can do.”, he said, "I'll see if there's a way to elevate some of the weight from the la...your classmates." 

“Really?”, Adrien looked up with a small twinkle of hope in his eye. 

“I’ll need to make some calls.”, and re-work some figures, "I make no promises.", he wasn't going to bet too much on the group. But, he could see if things continued the way they were Adrien wasn't going to be happy. 

"Thank you Yue!", it wasn't a full promise, but it was something. Bringing a small smile to Adrien's face as he dove over to hug the other. Returned with a pat on the head for his efforts. 

"It's okay.", Yue said, "We should be at the café soon.", it was small, but private. Which would allow them to have time talk without concern or interruption, "And don't forget were going shopping after school."

"Right, shopping.", can't forget that, "Should I meet you at the mall or...?"

"I'll pick you up.", less of a hassle that way or risks of him getting in trouble, "We'll go over the questionnaire on the way. Have you been going over your talking points?"

Adrien nodded, "Yeah. I've been studying up on my wording. Thanks again for helping with this."

"Just make sure you keep your words simple and remember the tips.", Yue reminded, "Remember to be there on time, keep your head up, make eye contact, and try not to stumble over your words.", he listed off the key points they had gone over. 

"Thanks Yue.", he placed a quick kiss on Yue's cheek, "Your the best." 

"Of course I am.", he returned with a small smirk on his lips, "We'll talk more after school." 

Adrien nodded in understanding. 

"I'll be ready.", he assured, resting his head on Yue's shoulders. Only seconds later did he feel something cold touch his cheek. Nearly jumping up he came face to face with a clear cup. 

"What's...that?", he asked as he was handed the cup. It was a swirl of light and dark brown, chocolate perhaps, with a large fluff of whipped cream topping. On the side was two dark chocolate bar sticks that mimicked straws. It smelled sweet with strong scent of mocha and caffeine. 

"Most of the cafe's are selling these.", five limited time products of new concoctions. There was also a promotion going along with the new drinks, though it hadn't taken off much since the advertisements had to be changed, "It seemed like something you would like.", with the colorful accents and flavors, even for coffee. Yue could picture Adrien drinking these and perhaps he might enjoy the taste if they melded well with caffeine. 

"It looka really tasty.", Adrien commented, especially with the whipped cream, chocolate shavings, and toasted marshmallow on top, "Which one is this?" 

"The 'Love U S'More' Chocolate Mocha.", Yue said. 

"Thank you Yue!", Adrien beamed with a twinkle in his eyes. Yue gave a small smile as he watched the blond begin drinking the confection. 

* * *

Nights in Paris were calm, to say the least. It was one of the rare times when a relative normality would fall over the city allowing rest from the normative of akuma attacks. Three attacks in one day had plagued the citizens. A ballerina going by Brawelrina, who danced in a metalic-spiked ballerina tutu with toes as sharp as swords sliced away through they city. Targeting posters, signs, billboards, and anything with Rossi's face still lingering. Followed was a chef called Fri-geddon, a cook whose business had been targeted by negative reviews after Rossi not only refused to pay her bills, but lied about his cooking on her social media. Comparing it to fast food and not the five star cuisine he had was known for. His powers allowed him to deep fry anything his eye beams locked on. The last being Mall-efficient, a store owner who had given Rossi hundreds of dollars in discounts and free clothes as endorsement to bring in business. Only to find that not only didn't she wear the clothes, but that she hadn't even endorsed the business. Vowing to bury Rossi and Paris in an avalanche of clothes. 

All had been defeated, returning the city back into it's normal state. For now. 

"Another day, another batch of akuma's wanting to rip Rossi to shreds.", Queen Bee snorted as she leaned against the chimney of the current meeting spot. Safe to say she was not happy. Not just because of the growing number of akuma's. The was just the tip of it. 

"This is become a patron.", Ryuko noted with a dry exhale. A thin line of her lips of impassivity that could not hide her frustration and mirth in a matter that swirled in her mind like a storm ready to let lose. 

"Yesterday it was two akuma's in one afternoon. Last week there was five akuma's throughout the week.", and they just kept getting worse and worse, "Seriously this is just insane!", Red Roux groaned as she fell back on the roof in dramatics. 

"I know things are becoming...difficult.", Ladybug admitted all the extra fighting was really getting to her. More akuma's meant more hours for patrol and less time for things in their personal lives. Like sleep. 

"This is utterly ridiculous!", Queen Bee huffed, "We're running ourselves into the ground dealing with that lairs mess. Honestly I say we just let them do what they have a crack at her." 

"Queen Bee, you know we can't..."

"Yeah, yeah we're heroes.", they had to protect the people, even those who probably didn't deserve to be helped, "But, that lying bitch would so deserve it.", she mumbled coldly. 

"I agree.", Ryuko commented, "It's not as if her actions haven't warranted a bit of karma.", whether it be from them, the akuma, or any of the victims she's hurt in her selfish quest for popularity and acclaim. 

"Well whatever she get's, can it be out of Paris? Like on the moon!", Roux groaned out of tiredness, "Everyday a new akuma is getting made.", most of which they sympathized with because of how they had been hurt. From their business losing money because of the girls scams and misuse of power. Stolen work, fraud involving charity, sabotaging, and the long list of crimes coming to light. 

"And they continuing to grow.", most of the time they feel sympathy for the akuma's after they were purified. Obviously they were hurting and wanted justice for being tricked and deceived. Or just plan disgusted by the girls action and the lack of justice that had yet to be given against the girl who had yet to admit her guilt, if she had any. Which many doubted. 

"Until the matters are solved we still have to handle the akuma's when they appear.", no matter what reason, "For now let's just continue what we always do.", watch over the city and protect it, and the miraculous, from falling into Hawkmoth's hands, "Anyway let's get started on patrol.", it was decided that the group would split up in groups of two. Ladybug and Roux going on way and Queen Bee and Ryuko taking the other side of the city. 

They would meet up at the Eiffel Tower before breaking for the night. 

As they traveled through the city, Ladybug and Red Roux were mostly silent as they jumped across the roof tops. As they stopped at a point, surveying the city, one couldn't help notice a tension. 

"Um Ladybug, not to make any assumptions, but are you okay?", Red Roux said.

"Is something wrong?", Ladybug asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't know.", Roux scratched her neck, "You, Queen, and Ryuko seemed kind of...I don't know off. Is there something I need to know about?"

"I don't know what you mean.", Ladybug seemed genuinely confused. 

"I mean that you guys seem like your in a funk. Like there's something bothering you guys. I thought maybe it was all the akuma's popping up.", and chalked it up to fatigue. But, as the days passed it seemed like whatever was bothering them was growing. And it wasn't just those three. 

Viperion seemed in a funk too. In battle the team didn't seem to flow as well as it once did. It felt like there was more tension between the team, then the actual akuma. Especially since the majority of the akuma's were directed at the one person.

"If there's something bothering you guys we can talk about it.", she offered.

"It's...", Ladybug paused, "Nothing.", whatever she wanted to say was instantly dismissed, "Things are just complicated at the moment.", and not just because of the akuma influx, "It's nothing for you to worry about.", for a moment she closed her eyes, taking a single deep breath, before exhaling. 

"Are you sure?", Red Roux asked, still offering to talk.

"I'm sure.", Ladybug replied with a short smile, "Let's finish up patrols.", before anything else could be said the spotted heroine had taken out her yo-yo and swung off. Roux watching her for a moment before following after her. Yet even as she traveled behind she never let the look of their leader slip. Nor the words she continued to give that nothing was bothering the group. Even the small smile felt unnatural to the fox heroine. 

Illusion were supposed to be her specialty. And she wasn't to let this go that easily. 

* * *

"We're back!", Velvet announced as she practically burst through the doors of the penthouse suite. Shopping bags hanging from her arms, with the remainder with the enforcer and guard dog. 

"Welcome back baby-doll.", Val greeted with a grin, seated at the front of his desk, "Did you have fun today Vel?" 

"Yep!", the doll demon smiled, "We hit the mall hard!", showing her haul as she practically threw herself onto the couch where Vox was seated. 

"It looks like you bought it out.", Vox commented seeing the wide array of bags from various shops.

"This city has tons of stores.", and she tried to go in all of them, though only managed the first dozen as she went through one after another. The other two Overlords watched as the doll woman swam through the bags. Dumping out and showing off the clothing and accessories she had purchased. 

"Glad you had fun Velvet-cakes.", Val said with an amused smirk, "You didn't give my enforcer a hard time did ya?" 

"Nah, Sho-Sho was cool.", kept up with her enough, "Ya should have seen him at the mall. Woman were gushing over him.", mentioning how Sho was a bit of a ladies man. With his quite demeanor and looks he got a lot of lookers hot and bothered, "Some broads even slipped their numbers to him.", she giggled seeing all the females just falling over themselves. 

"Is that right?", Val give a rather amused grin. 

"I was approached by a few individuals interested in my company.", for which he turned them down in his own manner. 

Approaching Valentino he reached into his jacket and pulled out a white envelope, "This is the first payments for Graham D Vanily.", Sho handed Valentino the envelope. The moth pimp took hold of the envelope, opening it he was greeted with a bundle of cash. Taking hold of the bills he began counting them with his lower hands.

"Good job Guarder.", Valentino praised, "You didn't have any trouble with the Feline?", not they he would expect the boy to cause any trouble with the guard dog. 

"No.", he replied, "The exchange went without trouble.", they met at the designated spot and Felix handed over the money and left without much said between the two. 

"Looks good.", after counting out the money he deposited it in the money into his red coat, "What about the money from the little vixen, where's her portion?", he questioned seeing that the enforcer hadn't given him a second payment for the Italian girl. 

"Unfortunately I wasn't able to retrieve a payment from the one referred to as Rossi.", the answer caused Valentino's smile to falter. 

"Why not?", it wasn't often that his enforcer came back empty handed. Especially when sent on a retrieval job. Whether it was bringing back a product, finding someone, or even just picking up something to eat. The Enforcer would go and bring back the request, one way or another, "I trust you have a good reason for coming back with half the money." 

"When the young woman did not come to the meeting spot, I went to her residence.", making it past the small group of officers that had been stationed in front of her house for security purposes. Slipping into the house without issue and finding the girl alone in her room. Shocking the girl who nearly screamed upon seeing Sho just appear in her bedroom. At first demanding what he was doing there, among other questioning. A façade to hide her fear and terror. 

_'I'm here to collect your first payment.'_

The young woman, at first, expression shifted from shocked to a cold demeanor as if he was inconveniencing her. With a look that seemed to imply that she felt 'hurt' of him coming to get payments she was told was coming. From there a short conversation ensued as young woman attempted to change the subject a number of times. Complaining about Sho coming into her room at such an hour and demanding money of 'her'. Making some statement here and there about her situation concerning being stuck at home with the luxuries she had been accustomed. She couldn't even leave her home with only her television to get news. 

"She claimed that she was unable to procure any cash, being on house arrest.", making it difficult to do anything such as going to an ATM. Adding that she wasn't working and had a limited amount of cash in her account. Not that she could touch it. 

Usual procedure would have the enforcer either get the money himself or bring the debtor to Valentino for a 'meeting' of sorts. Considering this was a special cause between a mortal and demon contract, there were special rules. Even among Overlords and there subordinates. Seeing that he wasn't going to receive anything from her, other than excuses and disguised backtalk, he returned back to the suite to inform Valentino. 

Valentino was silent, mauling over the information he was given. His finger tracing the rim of his glass cup containing half a content of a red cocktail. The sweet aroma touching Sho's nose, tickling him with a mix of strawberry Champaign with citrus chaser . Silence with Valentino after a slight, no matter how small, was something to truly fear. Especially if you were the unlucky bastard to be the target of his temper. It wasn't a matter of what he was going to do to you, as when he was going to do it. A quick lashing and beat down was considered a light mercy. For only a few had been on the other end of the pimps punishments and survived. To serve as an example and punishment for those to even thought of crossing the Overlord. 

"Looks like were going to have to try something a little different for the little Vixen.", he tapped his fingers on the wood of his desk. The occupants of the room waiting anxiously to see what the pimp would do, "Guess it's time to make a house call." 

"Late night road trip!", Velvet cheered from the sofa.

"No road trips.", Vox dismissed before the girl got to ahead of herself.

"We're going to put her in her place.", that much was for sure. He wasn't about to let some little lying bitch try to get out her debts and still act like she was better than any other debtor because she wanted to play victim and head bitch at the same time, "She's going to learn what happens what happens when bitches don't get in line.", he threw back the rest of his drink before slamming the glass back down on the table. 

"What are ya going to do Big Vee?", Velvet asked with a sadistic curiosity. 

"It's not what I'm going to do.", Valentino smirked, "I'm giving the honor to the both of you.", the other two Overlords looked at the tallest with a mix of surprise and questioning. 

"Think of it as sharing your cut of the revenue.", in a sense. The two debtors owed all three of them a sum of money for a number of services. So it was only fair they shared in dealing out punishments when they 'forgot' or refused to pay.

While Velvet seemed excited about being about handle the job given, Vox didn't seem as thrilled.

"Why do I have to deal with that bitch?", Vox frowned. Even if the lair owned them money, he didn't want to put up with her attitude. Unless he got to fry her for mouthing back like she did. To him she was nothing more than a speck of dirt trying to be a stain. With a delusional worse than the lowest bar of a reality show. Until she got too big and kicked her square in the face. And that was entertaining. 

Rising up from the desk, Val walked up and wrapped his four arms around the other television mogul. One pair wrapping around the waist, the other around his shoulders.

"Because if you handle this little nuisance for me, I'll do something really special for you~", he purred, a lustful twinkle in those red eyes.

"How special are we talking?", Vox inclined and was given a seductive growl by the pimp before he brought their lips together in deep kiss. It didn't take long for their tongues to entwine. The taste of Champaign patient on the moth demon's tongue as it mixed with Vox's whiskey. Pulling apart, they were connected by a string of saliva that slowly dissolved. 

Val smirked wiping his thumb across Vox's monitor and running his tongue over the digit to collect the combined wetness. 

The TV mogul returning from his stupor gave a slight chuckle. "Fine.", he relented, "I'll handle this problem. Just don't forget you owe me.", and he was expecting full payment, with interest of course. 

"I always do.", he chuckled placing one last kiss on the monitor, before returning his attention back to his enforcer who had been quickly waiting in the same spot by the desk, "Keep on eye on those two. If they try to miss their payments again, especially the little vixen, drag her ass from whatever holes she in.", Vox and Vel would deal with her and teach her some 'manners' about missing payments, "And let her know she gonna pay double for missing her first payment.", something that may become a habit if she continued to play dumb to her debt. 

Sho nodded. 

"Good. Your dismissed for the rest of the night.", after tracking both debtors, Felix and Lila, since debt was called in, it was time for him to rest for the night, "Tomorrow I got a special assignment for you."

Again nodded, and with one last final goodbye, retired from the suit to his own room.

* * *

**...Stay Tuned...**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick notes:
> 
> -Sho and Yue are both OC's of mine.  
> -Yue and Adrien are in a complicated relationship.  
> -There will be warning's for chapters after chapter two.  
> -I have no schedule for posting new chapters.


End file.
